Sisi Gelap Si Gadis Lavender
by Kishimoto ko Yuki
Summary: Terungkapny misteri kematian sang ibu membuat Hinata, gadis yg semula lugu, naif & pemalu merubah total penampilan & kepribadiannya… Akankah Hinata berhasil membalas kematian sang ibu pd Yamazaki Matsuri, seorang gadis misterius berprofesi aktris remaja yg diketahui ada sangkut pautny dgn kematian sang ibu? NH/SH? *bad summary! Tinggal baca aja! Bingung? Review, key!
1. PROLOG

**Author****: ****Park Hyun-Lee d'Koizumi Yuki**

**Title : ****Sisi Gelap Seorang Lavender**

**Rated****: T (may be?)**

**Genre**** : ****Friendship/Family/****Crime/****Tragedy/****Drama /Romance/Mistery/Little Humor**

***marukbanget***

**Pairing : Multi pair (?)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast :**

**Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke,****Namikaze Naruto,**

**Haruno Sakura,****Yamazaki Matsuri (sopo iki? Murid.e Gaara-sama**** on animanga****)**

**Other Cast :**

**Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Hana, Koizumi Shion, Uchiha Sai,**** Rei Gaara**** Matsusima Amaru, Kuriyama Maki, Asagiri Hiruko, (sopo meneh iki?! Pembantu setia.. eh? Maksude**** bespren.e Matsuri OC) ****dhe eL eL**

**Ori ****Summary :**

**Terungkapnya misteri kematian sang ibu membuat ****Hyuuga Hinata****, seorang gadis yang semula lugu, naïf, dan pemalu merubah total penampilan dan kepribadiannya… Dengan ****Inuzuka Kiba**** dan ****Haruno Sakura**** sebagai pendukungnya, ****Rei Gaara**** dan ****Hyuuga Neji**** yang melindunginya, ****Uchiha Sasuke**** sebagai partner, serta ****Namikaze Naruto**** yang secara tidak langsung sebenarnya adalah pendukung terbesarnya... Mampukah Hinata membalaskan dendam**** sang ibu**** pada ****Yamazaki Matsuri****, seorang gadis misterius yang berp****r****ofesi sebagai model dan aktris remaja yang diketahuinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian sang ibu? Tak lupa bonus humor garing dan little romance yang entah siapa yang akan menjadi pairing sang tokoh utama….**

**Summary this prolog :**

**Hanya pengenalan dan sekelumit kehidupan yang biasanya (normal) para tokoh, belum menyangkut inti cerita**

**Warning :**

**Chaptered/Series Fic, AU, ****ER Naruhina, ****kebanyakan**** Sasuhina, ****Kebanyakan chara (hamper semua chara Naruto aku pake)****, ****Alur maju-mundur dan rada membingungkan, ****Beta Fic****, OC, OOC****ness tingkat tinggi****, Typo(s) selalu bergentayangan, kebanyakan humor garing kriuk****-kriuk hamper gosong malahan****, IDE PASARAN****,**** oya…, newbie, nih yang paling penting deskripsi kurang, lebih keliatan seperti komik ****yang dipaksa ****dinovelkan (?)**

**(-3-)****'**

**Note :**

**Maaf bila mengecewakan, beberapa tokoh saya ubah posisinya :**

**Neji (22th), kakak kandung Hinata**

**Hanabi (15th), adik sepupu Hinata**

**Oh iya, karna sekelas bagusnya ada 20 siswa.. sedangkan yg saya temukan di Naruto hanya 15 (itupun ada beberapa yg saya awur margany****a****) j****a****di saya tamb****a****h 5 chara, t****a****pi mereka juga cuma sampingan gak penting****-penting**** amet sih****… Diabaikanpun tidak masalah..**** ._.v**

**~ HEPI REDINKZT ~ *sok inggris failed**

**PROLOG**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang nan lurus bak iklan shampoo l*fbuoy bermanik lavender khas keluarganya yang telah berpakaian seifuku (yang agak kelonggaran membuatnya tampak sedikit lebih 'gendut' dari teman-temannya) gaya sailor lengkap dengan kaus kaki selutut dan sepatu phantofel khas Jepang tak lupa menenteng tas selempangnya berjalan pelan bak putri solo keluar dari kamarnya yang bertuliskan Hinata di pintunya. Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata (16th) itu terlihat sumringah saat melihat kakak tunggalnya belum berangkat kuliah.

"Ne.. Neji-niisan… O-ohayou Gozoimasu.. O-otousan su-sudah berangkat, ya?" sapa si bungsu Hyuuga ramah lalu duduk disebelah pemuda yang juga berambut panjang tapi berwarna coklat tua, sepadan dengan milik ayahnya. Seseorang yang dipanggil Neji-niisan oleh sang tokoh utama kita ini bayangkan saja sedang menggunakan sepatu bermerek n*w era yang katanya lagi tren.

"Hn!" hanya deheman itulah yang bahkan tidak keluar dari mulut sang kakak.

"Oh… Err.. A-ano.. pu-pulang kuliah nanti.. niisan ada waktu?" Tanya Hinata pelan takut-takut mengganggu Neji yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan acara tidak jelasnya yaitu menali sepatunya sendiri sesempurna mungkin

Neji menghentikan kegiatan _gaje_-nya, memandang Hinata sekilas namun intens yang juga merupakan kebiasaan klan Hyuuga, lalu menatap kedepan nampaknya berpikir. Hinata hanya tetap setia menunggu jawaban sang kakak dalam diam yang katanya lagi juga khas Hyuuga.

"Emm… Maaf ya, niisan hari ini ada janji.." jawaban yang sudah ditunggu dengan sabar oleh Hinata ternyata hanya dijawab seperti itu membuat Hinata menunduk kecewa pada kakak tunggal yang lebih tua 5th darinya itu.

"Oh.." hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Hinata, dia tidak pernah berani membantah _pernyataan_ kakaknya atau siapapun juga.. Karna itulah, dia selalu gampang _dikibulin/_dimanfaatkan teman-temannya

"Ehm.. Mungkin lain kali, Hinata!" hibur sang kakak tanpa menatap Hinata, terus saja melanjutkan pekerjaan yang baru saja dimulainya setelah tali sepatunya (terlihat) perfect, yaitu memakai dasinya. (?)

"…." Hening.. tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan lagi.. yah, seperti itulah keluarga Hyuuga! Mebosankan bukan?

TIN TIN TIN TIN

Hyuuga bersaudara itu reflek serentak menatap arah suara klakson mobil yang berhasil memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya sambil menenteng tas selempangnya lalu berpamitan pada kakaknya.

"Oniisan.. A-aku berangkat!" pamitnya dengan sedikit menunduk memberi hormat lalu berlari kearah pintu gerbang utama mansion Hyuuga

Hinatapun berlalu, Neji menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, entah apa maksudnya.. 'Gommenne.. Hinata..' itu yang dipikirkannya selama beberapa detik. Dan segera sadar bahwa dia ada jam kuliah pagi hari ini.

.

.

"Ayo berangkat, Hina-chan!" ujar pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya yang bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba dengan ramah dan berkesan akrab untuk Hinata dari jendela mobil bermerek biiiiiiiiiip yang katanya lagi tren. Hinata hanya menurut lalu masuk ke mobil pemuda itu.

"Ohayou, minna... Dan… selamat datang semester 3!" dari depan pintu suatu ruangan yang bertuliskan 2A diatasnya, merupakan kelas yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh 20 siswa, dibilang unggul dalam bidangnya sih iya. Tapi, lebih tepatnya silsilah keluarga juga sangat mempengaruhi dapat masuknya seseorang ke kelas ini, terdengar seorang Inuzuka Kiba berteriak dengan semangat membara ala guru Guy yang merupakan guru favoritnya, yang perlu diingat bukan tanpa sebab Kiba mengidolakan guru Guy layaknya salah satu mantan murid kesayangan guru Guy dulu (yaitu Rock Lee yang sudah berstatus alumni). Kiba mengidolakan guru Guy karena guru Guy adalah guru olahraga. Ha? Apa hubungannya coba? Yah! Karena Kiba benci banget pada mapel apa saja selain olahraga (sama kayak author, muahahahaha), Kiba disini diceritakan selalu unggul dalam bidang Olah Raga daripada teman-temannya.

KRIK KRIK KRIK *hening, walau sempat jadi pusat perhatian selama beberapa detik namun nampaknya anak-anak 2A sudah cukup maklum dengan kelakuan Inuzuka bungsu itu dan kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing yang sempat tertunda

"Kiba-kun.. Bukannya ini sudah seminggu semester 3, kenapa baru sekarang penyambutannya?" Tanya seseorang yang pandangannya selau tertuju pada buku yang dibacanya, selalu memakai kacamata jika sedang membaca. Uchiha Sai, itulah namanya. Pemuda yang selalu bersama-sama dengan KIba, karena Sai ini duduk disebelah Kiba. Selain berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Sai juga unggul di bidang seni dan bahasa.

"Hah? I-iya sih… Tapi, semangat muda harus tetep jalan donk, Sai-chan!" ujar Kiba sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya tepat didepan wajah Uchiha Sai, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah teman semeja ini, Sai hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya lantas bergumam pelan "Oh, begitu ya?" dan dengan polosnya mengambil buku catatan bergambar _sofa merah single yang _sering disebutnya_ kursi berpikir, _ katanya Sai sih biar seperti Steve 'Blues Clues'.. Readers pasti tau dong! Kalau gak tau berarti masa kecil kalian nggak berarti.

"Oi, Inu! Biasa aja, kalee!" ejek pemuda berambut kuning berbentuk duren dengan tiga pasang garis-garis lurus di kedua pipinya membuatnya terlihat nampak seperti kucing. Sang master pembuat onar yang sekomplotan dengan Kiba ini menatap Kiba dengan pandangan bosan, karena Kiba telah mengganggu kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi alias nyontek PR milik teman sebangkunya aka Uchiha Sasuke si jenius ke-3 dikelas setelah Nara Shikamaru dan Haruno Sakura.

'Na-naruto-kun..' batin tokoh utama kita yang sempat menghilang dalam tiga paragraf diatas fict ini berjalan di belakang orang yang dipanggil Inu oleh si duren. Wajahnya merona hebat melihat pemuda duren tadi memandangnya ramah, sambil tersenyum pula.

"Ohayou, Hinata!" sapa si duren aka Namikaze Naruto ramah sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya sampai-sampai kedua matanya tertutup rapat membuat Hinata hampir pingsan ditempat. Mukanya sekarang benar-benar semerah tomat dan yah! Sasuke hampir saja ingin memakannya. Tapi si Hinata berhasil mengendalikan diri, lalu berlari menuju tempat duduknya sendiri yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari tempatnya terpesona akan Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto adalah putra tunggal presiden Konoha, Namikaze Minato. Selain itu, dia juga merupakan kapten tim basket Konoha International High School ini.. Yah! Pamor cowok basket pastilah sangat WOW, kaptennya lagi! Tapi bukan karena itu Hinata begitu mengagumi, ehm menyukai, ehm atau mungkin mencintai? Ah! Belum cukup umur neng buat cinta-cintaan! Yah sudahlah! Menyukai saja sudah cukup!

"Gadis aneh!" ujar Naruto yang sukses menerima death-glare yang tidak begitu mematikan dari Inuzuka Kiba kita yang sekarang nampak sedang menyalin PR Naruto (yang tadinya juga nyalin milik Sasuke sih), yah semua juga sudah tahu bahwa Kiba itu teman abadi Hinata, ada Kiba disitu.. pasti didekatnya ada Hinata.. begitupun debaliknya. Naruto hanya memandang Kiba dengan pandangan malas dan watados, lalu mengangkat bahunya santai seolah berkata "Kenyataannya kan?"

Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari, sepasang mata merekam apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan pandangan sinis nan kejam di sela-sela pandangannya, apalagi saat melihat Hyuuga Hinata kita… Huhuhu 'Hyuuga,… Cih!' demikianlah isi hatinya.

.

.

Tiba di tempat duduknya, Hinata dipandang aneh oleh gadis bersurai softpink sebahu aka Sakura, yang merupakan teman akrab Hinata yang duduk tepat dibelakang Hinata, dia sedang duduk manis membaca buku berjudul 'Design'. Hinata hanya membalasnya sengan senyum super watados yang dia bisa.

"O-ohayou, Sa-sakura-chan.. Ino-chan dan Shion-chan be-belum berangkat ya?" tanya Hinata tergagap melihat cara Sakura memandangnya. Padahal jelas-jelas di meja Ino yang berada disebelah Sakura dan meja Shion yang berada di sebelah Hinata sendiri tidak ada semacam tas/ransel yang dapat dibuat sebagai bukti kedatangan atau keberadaan penghuninya. (?)

Si gadis bermanik emerald hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah gugup orang yang bisa disebut sebagai sahabatnya itu. Haruno Sakura, adalah murid terpandai kedua di kelas ini. Dalam hal silsilah keluarga, Haruno bukanlah klan elit kualifikasi A semacam Hyuuga, Namikaze, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara atau seluruh murid di kelas ini. Tapi karena beberapa kemampuan menonjolnya yang mampu menyumbang 12 trophy hanya dalam waktu satu tahun belajar di sekolah ini membuatnya menjadi murid kesayangan beberapa eh bukan banyak guru bahkan sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade-sama.

Sakura juga pernah dinobatkan sebagai nona photogenic Konoha Internasional High School pada semester satu, setahun yang lalu. Membuatnya memiliki banyak fans, sebagai contoh ambil saja Namikaze Naruto (yang sebenarnya sudah lama dikagumi oleh tokoh utama kita). Tapi Sakura selalu mengacuhkan Naruto layaknya di Animanga berjudul 'NARUTO' karya Masashi Kishimoto-jiisan. Yang selalu dapat perhatian Sakura adalah pemuda onyx yang malangnya adalah teman akrab Naruto.

"Belum.." jawab Sakura singkat lalu kembali membuka buku yang tadi sempat ditutupnya.

"Ehm.. Sakura-chan.. Kali ini… sedang berlatih untuk lomba design ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi yang sebenarnya masuk wilayah Ino, tepat disamping Sakura.

"Enggak kok.. Aku udah nggak minat ikut-ikut lomba lagi… Hal-hal seperti itu banyak menyita waktuku.. Aku juga butuh kehidupan layaknya kalian.. Hihi, emm.. maksudku senang-senang menikmati masa-masa SMA kan? Hehe…" jawab gadis berambut sebahu itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh.." jawab Hinata dengan tampang watados

'Beruntungnya diriku.. dia _buffering-_nya lama sih…' batin inner Sakura yang tampak bahagia..

.

.

"KYAAAA~ GAARA-SAMA… MATSURI-SAMA…"

"KYAA~ MESRANYA~"

"KYA KYA KYAAAAA~"

Tak ada yang kaget atau apapun, anak-anak kelas 2A tetap melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Mungkin seisi kelas 2A sudah terbiasa mendengarkan jejeritan seperti itu.. Yah, di awal semester 2, Yamazaki Matsuri, seorang model dan aktris remaja papan atas yang kini sedang naik daun tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk bersekolah di KIHS yang juga diikuti Matsusima Amaru, Kuriyama Maki, dan Asagiri Hiruko,, entah teman akrab atau apa.. Mereka selalu bersama. Alasan yang Matsuri umumkan pada para wartawan sih, karena Rei Gaara, yang juga seorang actor yang sering dipasangkan dengan Matsuri di dorama-dorama Jepang bersekolah disini. Kabar-kabar terdengar, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Awal masuk semester 2, gadis bermanik merah menyala itu sudah mengambil alih posisi Sakura yang pada semester 1 menjadi miss photogenic. Didepan fans, Matsuri selalu bersikap manis dan murah senyum, terlihat baik hati dan tidak sombong.. Rajin menabung (di warung) pula! Hebat kan? Padahal aslinya, dia sangat angkuh dan selalu beranggapan kalau pada akhirnya dialah pemenangnya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak cocok dengan Sakura dan Ino.

Kini terlihat di ambang pintu 2A, Matsuri yang melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke lengan kiri Gaara yang tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Yamazaki Matsuri, ternyata sudah ganti model rambut lagi, kemarin keriting gantung sekarang lurus sebahu dengan poni agak tebal, membuatnya rada mirip dengan seeorang. Anehnya, Matsuri tidak pernah sekalipun mengecat rambut coklat tuanya itu. Yang daritadi digandengnya, Rei Gaara.. Pemuda berambut merah menyala yang terkadang menyilaukan mata ini hanya menatap malas kedepan tanpa ekspresi.

"Huh! Anak-anak kelas 1, menyusahkan sekali! Centilnya…minta dihajar!" curhat Matsuri yang langsung duduk di tempat duduknya di dekat Kuriyama Maki, seorang bermanik hitam dengan surai coklat tua sebahu yang dimodel keriting gantung yang duduk tepat disebelah kiri Matsuri. Sret! Matsuri membuka kipas ala bangsawan jepang jaman dulu yang sebenarnya bergambar dirinya dan Rei Gaara, lalu mengibaskan kipasnya dengan pelan seperti bangsawan kesasar ke jaman modern.

"Hey.. biasakanlah dirimu… ini kita juga belum kelas 3 lho! Siapkan dirimu aja, sis!" tanggapan dari Maki yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang sebagai nasehat sih, ya? Sambil tersenyum tulus, hamper seperti seorang ibu yang menasehati anaknya

.

.

TENG TENG *sekolah elit macam ini? Belnya masih make lonceng?! Yah, seenggaknya bukan gong kecil yang selalu dibawa-bawa penjual es dong dong lah! :p

"Hosh hosh hosh…" terlihat dua orang gadis yang sama-sama memiliki rambut kuning pucat sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing, seorang gadis bermata aqua diikuti seorang lagi bermata ungu. Si mata aqua yang rambutnya dikucir pony-tail bergumam sebal pada dirinya sendiri (mungkin) berusaha menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang baru pertama kali terlambat ini, padahal dia selalu bangga akan kedisiplinannya (sebagai anggota OSIS). Sementara si mata ungu hanya cemberut menatap sepupunya yang membuatnya terlambat datang untuk pertama kalinya. Untung beribu untung, pelajaran hari ini jam pertama adalah si juara telat, Kakashi-sensei.

"Wow! Maki, Amaru, Haruko.. Ada anggota OSIS yang terlambat tuh! Kalau dilaporin, kira-kira apa hukumannya ya?" ujar Matsuri tiba-tiba dengan volume suara yang mungkin saja engaja dikeraskan untuk memanas-manasin Yamanaka Ino yang terkenal temperamental.

"Grrr…. APA MASALAHMU, HA?!" bentak Ino pada Matsuri tegas nan keras membuat seisi kelas melihatnya. Sakura langsung berdiri menghampiri Ino, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan lalu menuntunnya ke meja mereka sendiri sambil berkata "Sudahlah, Ino…", entah apa yang tersirat dari kejadian itu untuk Matsuri, karena Matsuri terlihat menunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ino, kau terlalu emosional!" ujar Shion yang sudah sampai sejak tadi di bangkunya. Shion adalah sepupu Ino dari ibunya.. Jadi, wajarlah kalau marga mereka berbeda.

"Ino-chan.. Tidak apa apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir

"Tidak tidak… Akhir-akhir ini, aku memang sedang bad mood.." balas Ino sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Huh! Bad mood kenapa?! Ditolak terus sama Sasuke-kun? Semua orang juga tau, Sasuke-kun itu cuma pantas buat Haruno Sakura, kan?" hibur Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Ino. "Makanya… Jangan terlalu gemuk, Ino-pig!" lanjutnya lagi

"Hey! Sasuke-kun itu milikku, forehead!" yang membalas malah Shion dengan nada sedikit membentak tidak terima

"Te-teman-teman… Untuk hari ini saja, biarkan Sasuke-kun menjadi milik Ino-chan.. Iya kan, Ino-chan?" nah! Ini baru yang namanya menghibur. Hinata selalu seperti itu, menjadi penengah saat ketiga temannya ini berebut Uchiha Sasuke, padahal yang diperebutkan tidak tau dan tidak mau tau akan seluk beluk semua fangirlsnya.

"Ha Ha Ha! Sasuke-kun memang pantasnya buat gue! Lagipula nanti siang akan ada rapat OSIS, ah bisa bareng… Sasuke-kun… cakep banget sih!" Ino sudah mulai ceria lagi, masalahnya dengan Matsuri terlupakan begitu saja. Dia sekarang mulai membayangkan dia berjalan beriringaan ke ruang OSIS hanya bersama Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS saat ini.

Sepasang mata bermanik ruby aka Matsuri memperhatikan dengan seksama lagi setiap adegan itu, lalu memikirkan sesuatu lagi.

.

.

.

Jam dinding diatas whiteboard berukura telah menunjukkan pukul 08.27, Kakashi-sensei baru nongol dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf ya… Sen-sensei terlambat.. Tadi sensei…." Ucapan Kakashi-sensei dipotong beberapa murid

"… menolong seorang nenek yang akan menyeberang jalan…" Naruto berkata santai dengan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya sambil memutar bola matanya

"… membantu membenarkan ban motor teman sensei yang tiba-tiba macet dipinggir jalan…" tambah Kiba tak kalah malasnya dari Naruto

"… eh, sebenarnya…" ucapan guru yang bisa dibilang perjaka tua itu terhenti kembali

"… Hah! Paling-paling anak kucing yang tersangkut di pohon…" kini Hidate yang menambahkan

"… bu-bukan.. Sensei…"

"… hayo, mesra-mesraan di jalan bersama Anko-sensei, ya?" ucapan Ino langsung membuat si guru berambut perak blushing. Yang dipirkan Ino pasti masalah begituan, yang romance romance..

"hey hey.. " Kakashi sensei salah tingkah, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"… O, cie cie cieeee…" Shion menambahkan, dan Arashi dan Juugo bersiul-siul ikut ikut mengejek Kakashi-sensei yang salah tingkah, seisi kelas lalu sibuk sendiri membicarakan hubungan Kakashi sensei dengan Anko-sensei yang baru saja mereka tau (kecuali Ino dan Sakura yang memang pernah memergoki mereka sedang bergandengan tangan beberapa hari yang lalu di bioskop).

"… Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan!" kata Sakura mantap menghentikan kesibukan anak-anak, membuatnya ditatap seisi kelas termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat Sakura sedikit blushing

"Yak! Sakura-chan betul sekali! Kok bisa tau pikiran sensei? Atau mungkin kita jodoh? Nikah yuk!" candaan garing by Kakashi-sensei langsung membuat para gadis di kelas kecuali Hinata dan Sakura muntah.

"Kalau nikah sama aku.. Anko-sensei mau dikemanain, sensei?" tegas Sakura membuat Kakashi-sensei blushing lagi.

"Ah sudahlah! Cukup bercandanya hari ini!" pandangan Kakashi-sensei berubah serius. "Sensei ada tugas kelompok untuk kalian…" jeda sejenak, Kakashi-sensei tampak menulis sesuatu di whiteboard "Buat makalah dalam bahasa inggris mengenai miss photogenic semester ini! Entah apa maksud Tsunade-sama.. tapi kelas kalian yang dapat giliran meng-object-kan photogenic untuk semester ini… Dan sebagai kelas yang dua kali berhak atas nama miss photogenic, sensei harap karya kalian tidak mengecewakan…" Glek! Kakashi-sensei malah lebih tampak seperti mengancam "Dan kalian… akan sensei bagi menjadi 7 kelompok yang ini dia! sudah sensei buat daftar kelompoknya…" jelas Kakashi–sensei mengakhiri pernyataannya sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas laptopnya.

Seisi kelas kembali riuh begitu mendengar kelompoknya ditentukan. Ada yang mencoba protes karena takut tidak sekelompok dengan soulmate aka teman sebangku mereka masing-masing, ada yang santai-santai saja makan kripik kentangnya dan si jenius malah enak-enakkan tidur, sementara tokoh utama kita hanya berharap agar sekelompok dengan Namikaze Naruto.

"Oke, guys… Siapkan kertas kalian, catat siapa kelompok kalian… Kita mulai.. kelompok pertama : Yamazaki Matsuri dan Rei Gaara.." ujar Kakashi-sensei tanpa ekspresi

"Ha? Hanya berdua, ya?" Tanya Matsuri memastikan dengan tampang watados sambil mengacungkan tangannya berlagak sopan.

"He emph… Pastikan kalian membuat foto moment bersama kalian, ya! Siapa tau, nanti sensei ikut dapat imbasnya karena menjadi guru yang mempersatukan couple seleb ter-hot tahun ini… Oh, sensei kanbisa jadi terkenal…" jawaban Kakashi-sensei yang terkesan terlalu banyak berharap dan berkhayal gaje.

KRIK KRIK KRIK, Oh my! Kakashi-sensei ketahuan suka nonton dorama remaja Jepang

"Huahahahahahahaha…." Seisi kelas tertawa riuh, termasuk Shino, Sai, Gaara, dan Sasuke yang terlihat jarang tertawa.. Kakashi-sensei hanya menepuk jidatnya merutuki kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kelompok 2!" seisi kelas kembali tegang

"Uchiha Sai… Koizumi Shion… dan Matsusima Amaru"

Wajah Shion yang semula tak percaya karena dia sekelompok dengan Sai langsung bermuka muram begitu mengetahui yang seorang lagi adalah Amaru, anak murid dari Matsuri, yah walaupun dia masih bisa menghela napas lega karena tidak dengan dedengkot sialan aka Matsuri sendiri.

"Sai-chan, dapat 2 gadis… Wah aku juga pengen kalau begitu… Sakura-chan dan…" ucapan si rambut duren yang cukup keras terputus karena Kakashi-sensei kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Kelompok 3 : Morino Hidate, Shoko Haruna, Takahashi Juugo" tak ada yang berkomentar.. Hidate dan Juugo adalah teman semeja jadi mereka tampak santai-santai saja, sementara Haruna adalah pacar dari Juugo, yah… mereka bisa disebut sebagai kelompok paling beruntung…

Sementara, di sudut belakang, Ino tampak mencatat nama-nama kelompok dan siapa saja yang belum mendapat kelompok dengan seksama, sebenarnya yang ditakutkannya adalah sekelompok dengan Naruto atau Kiba, karena mereka… Ah! Pokoknya Ino tak suka pada mereka…

"Kelompok 4 : Asagiri Hiruko, Koishikawa Arashi, Kuriyama Maki, kelompok 5, Namikaze Naruto…" ucapan Kakashi-sensei kembali terputus

"Hey! Itu aku, teme!" ujar Naruto bersemangat pada Sasuke, "Hn!" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke si pelit kata-kata

"He ehm! Sensei ulang… Kelompok 5 : Namikaze Naruto… Haruno…"

GUBRAK! Sakura terjatuh dari kursinya sendiri, Ino terlihat menahan tawa, sementara Naruto bersorak senang.. Dan tokoh utama kita yang bermanik lavender pun hanya tersenyum kecewa.

"Oh my! Ayolah! Grrr.. Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan.. Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sakura yang tadinya masih setia tidur di lantai (karena tak ada yang menolongnya) meratapi nasibnya harus sekelompok dengan Namikaze Naruto langsung bangkit lalu menari-nari sendiri ala harlem-shake di atas meja, dan anehnya.. beberapa detik kemudian.. semua ikut menari bersamanya.

Hoy! Apa ini! Cut! Ulang!

"Yes! Sekelompok dengan Sasuke-kun…" Sakura blushing membayangkan kerja kelompoknya dengan Sasuke, walaupun ada Naruto.. Yang penting ada Sasuke-kun, begitulah pikirnya

"Oh no!" gumam Ino kecewa tingkat dewa, tapi dia juga bersyukur, salah seorang yang ditakutkannya menjadi kelompoknya yaitu Naruto telah tersingkir. Kini tinggal…

"6 : Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba…"

KRIK KRIK KRIK, selama beberapa detik tak ada yang protes.

"He? A-aku.. dengan pe-pecinta serangga itu?! Sensei! Aku tidak terima!" protes Kiba, satu-satunya anggota kelompok 6 yang dikenal paling berisik memprotes keputusan Kakashi-sensei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tangannya ke arah Aburame Shino.

'Yes! Kiba tereleminasi! Tapi berarti…' batin Ino yang semula cerah kini kembali mendung disertai gledek-gledek aka petir yang menyambar-nyambar

"Tidak usah protes! Gak ada kata 'tidak terima' dalam kamus sensei! Lanjur kelompok 7…"

"Stop! Aku sudah tau siapa kelompokku! Si gendut dan si pemalas tukang tidur!" Ino berkata dengan malas lalu membanting kepalanya sendiri ke mejanya. Lebay amat ya?!

"Tugas dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi, ya! Konichiwa, mina…" ujar Kakashi-sensei mengakhiri jam pelajarannya hari ini, gara-gara telat dan pembagian kelompok yang berlangsung agak ribet, jamnya jadi terasa sedikit sekali.

.

.

'Dua minggu ya?! Bagaimana kalau permainan 'ini' kita mulai besok saja, Hyuuga?' batin seseorang sambil melihat kea rah Hyuuga Hinata yang sepertinya sedang kecewa karena tidak sekelompok dengan Namikaze Naruto. 'Sepertinya.. kau juga sudah siap!' lanjutnya lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**To be Continued**

**Ehehehe.. Ini fict pernah aku post sebelumnya judulnya The Darkness of A Lavender (gak jauh beda ama judul fict ini) , tapi udah ku remove… lalu aku benerin typo dan kenistaan lain-lain yang mungkin masih ada yang ketinggal… Bodo ah?! Yang pasti kalau pada bingung mending review aja… kalau perlu fav and follow… Hehe :3**

**Dan yah..kuakui ini memang gak ada sangkut pautnya sama judul atau summary-nya… Makanya ikuti terus perjalanan fict ini yah… Jujur aje ye… Ane kadang iri sama para senpai yang review-nya nyampai 100, fav 50, follow 50… kapan aku bisa kayak gitu?!**

**Yah sudahlah! Semoga chapter depan nggak ngecewain… :3**

**Eh? Lupa! Soal pair… Hmm, entahlah! Naruhina… Sasuhina… Gaahina… Atau malah Kibahina? Menurut kalian siapa, readers? Semuanya sudah ada di pikiranku kok… hehe, yah.. saya masih labil… jadi ya, pair bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu… XP**

**Sudahlah,.. bye bye readers… \^O^/ *boft**


	2. Chapter 1 : Road to Darkness, begin

**Author : Park Hyun-Lee**** d'Koizumi Yuki**

**Title : Sisi Gelap Seorang Lavender**

**Rated : T (may be?)**

**Genre : Friendship/Family/Crime/Tragedy/Drama /Romance/Mistery/Little Humor**

***marukbanget***

**Pairing : Multi pair (?)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast :**

**Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto,**

**Haruno Sakura, Yamazaki Matsuri (sopo iki? Murid.e Gaara-sama on animanga)**

**Other Cast :**

**Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Hana, Koizumi Shion, Uchiha Sai, Rei Gaara, Matsusima Amaru, Kuriyama Maki, Asagiri Hiruko, (sopo meneh iki?! Pembantu setia.. eh? Maksude bespren.e Matsuri OC) dhe eL eL**

**Ori Summary :**

**Terungkapnya misteri kematian sang ibu membuat ****Hyuuga Hinata****, seorang gadis yang semula lugu, naïf, dan pemalu merubah total penampilan dan kepribadiannya… Dengan ****Inuzuka Kiba**** dan ****Haruno Sakura**** sebagai pendukungnya, ****Rei Gaara**** dan ****Hyuuga Neji**** yang melindunginya, ****Uchiha Sasuke**** sebagai partner, serta ****Namikaze Naruto**** yang secara tidak langsung sebenarnya adalah pendukung terbesarnya... Mampukah Hinata membalaskan dendam sang ibu pada ****Yamazaki Matsuri****, seorang gadis misterius yang berprofesi sebagai model dan aktris remaja yang diketahuinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian sang ibu? Tak lupa bonus humor garing dan little romance yang entah siapa yang akan menjadi pairing sang tokoh utama….**

**Summary this chapter :**

**qx *nggak kepikiran baca aja sendiri* xp**

**Warning :**

**Chaptered/Series Fic, AU, ****ER Naruhina, ****kebanyakan**** Sasuhina, ****Kebanyakan chara (hamper semua ****chara Naruto aku pake), Alur maju-mundur dan rada membingungkan, ****Beta Fic****, OC, OOCness tingkat tinggi, Typo(s) selalu bergentayangan, kebanyakan humor garing kriuk-kriuk hamper gosong malahan, IDE PASARAN, oya…, newbie, nih yang paling penting deskripsi kurang, lebih keliatan seperti komik yang dipaksa dinovelkan (?)**

**(-3-)'**

**Note :**

**Maaf bila mengecewakan, beberapa tokoh saya ubah posisinya :**

**Neji (22th), kakak kandung Hinata**

**Hanabi (15th), adik sepupu Hinata**

**Oh iya, karna sekelas bagusnya ada 20 siswa.. sedangkan yg saya temukan di Naruto hanya 15 (itupun ada beberapa yg saya awur marganya) jadi saya tambah 5 chara, tapi mereka juga cuma sampingan gak penting-penting amet sih… Diabaikanpun tidak masalah.. ._.v**

**~ HEPI REDINKZT ~ *sok inggris failed**

**CHAPTER 1 : ROAD TO DARKNESS, BEGIN**

"Hyaaaa~" Buk Dak Duk Bak "Cha!"…."Ugh!" BRUK! Si gadis berambut indigo terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan karena ketidakstabilan kakinya membuat dia sangat mudah dijatuhkan oleh sang ayah. Hyuuga Hiashi, seorang mantan penyelidik ANBU Negara yang sudah berhenti setelah kelahiran Hyuuga Hinata, anak keduanya dan kehilangan sang istri yang 'katanya' meninggal dunia karena melahirkan Hinata. Bahasa bicaranya hamper sama dengan Neji, datar, penuh pertimbangan, namun menyakitkan. Sekarang, beliau adalah pendiri sekaligus pengelola aka kepala Hyuuga University yang juga merupakan kampus kakak Hinata aka Hyuuga Neji.

Di keluarga Hyuuga, tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan.. diharuskan mampu/bisa karate! Seperti Neji yang entah sudah berapa kali memenangkan tournament karate tingkat nasional atau sepupu Hinata dan Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi yang sekarang telah dinobatkan sebagai ketua klub karate KIHS dengan usia 15th (1A). Dan karena Hinata tidak begitu menyukai olah raga aneh yang menurutnya penuh kekerasan ini, Hinata jadi niat gak niat kalau disuruh berlatih ayah maupun kakaknya. Tapi, karena hanya saat-saat latihan saja Hinata bisa berkumpul dengan mereka, dia selalu mencoba melakukan yang terbaik. *Ooooh~ _ penonton terharu, eh maksud ane pembaca.._

"Kakimu terlalu lemah.. Belajarlah memasang kuda-kuda yang baik!" tampak Hiashi menegakkan tubuhnya "Hari ini cukup! Otousan ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham.. Otousan pergi! Dan jangan lupa… Tetap latih kuda-kudamu!" lanjutnya sambil mengambil tas laptopnya lalu segera berlalu dengan mobilnya. Komentar inner author Gaje : _Ha? Habis latihan langsung ngacir pergi om? Kagak mandi dulu tuh? Baunya nyampe sini lho, om… -_-_a

"Hai.. otousan…" gumam Hinata pelan dengan nada sedikit kecewa walau pastilah ayahnya itu tidak dapat mendengar gumamannya yang sudah berlalu entah sudah berapa kilometer jauhnya.

.

.

Paginya, di KIHS…

**Hinata POV**

"Pagi biasa.. membosankan! Ya kan, hina-chan? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan ya, agar tidak membosankan seperti ini terus?" Kiba-kun yang terlihat agak frustasi mengeluh padaku, tunggu dulu! Memangnya aku bisa apa? Aku saja masih berusaha focus dalam menguatkan kuda-kuda lemahku…

"Entahlah!" jawabku seadanya

.

.

Aku berjalan malas ke tempat dudukku, hari ini sepertinya aku kepagian.. Baru empat anak yang berangkat, yaitu Chouji yang sedang asik makan bento yang seharusnya untuk makan siang, Shikamaru yang pagi-pagi sudah K.O aka tidur, Sai yang sedang membaca buku yang entah apalah judulnya, dan sang aktris dari kelas 2A aka Yamazaki Matsuri yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya, ha? Matsuri? Nggak seperti biasanya dia berangkat pagi?! Bodo ah! Gak ada untungnya juga aku mikirin dia.., Kiba-kun sendiri tadi sih katanya ada janji sama pacarnya, Hana Kagami kelas 2B.. Siapa dia? Entahlah! Tak perlu aku ceritakan, lah? Orang dia cuma tokoh pajangan!? *nahloh?

Kuletakkan tasku ke meja Shion-chan.. eh? Ada sesuatu yang bersinar di laci mejaku,, bentuknya pipih hamper mirip piringan hitam jaman dulu hanya saja lebih kecil dan menghasilkan warna pelangi jika tertimpa sinar matahari, yah! Ini DVD, tapi… milik siapa? Kulihat-lihat DVD itu, huh! Tak ada merk atau apapun.. Sudahlah! Tak ada salahnya aku stel kan? Celingak celinguk! Gak ada yang lihat! Kumasukkan keping DVD tak bermerek itu kedalam tasku. Yang kuharapkan hanya 'Semoga bukan video bokep!' Hihi.. x)

Satu-persatu para member 2A pun akhirnya memasuki kelas dan kelas berubah ramai seperti sedia kala.

.

.

** Skip Time **

Kulihat jam dinding diatas whiteboard sekali lagi, huft! Masih 10 menit lagi! Ayolah! Dalam pikiranku, keinginan segera melihat apa yang ada dalam DVD itu semakin menggila.. Tapi ya, waktu itu kalau ditunggu pasti malah akan terasa lama, yah! Semua tau itu dan aku yakin pernah mengalaminya..

TENG TENG TENG, oh akhirnya!

"Waktunya habis ya? Kalau begitu, konichiwa minna-san…" tutup Iruka-sensei ramah, lalu berlalu meninggalkan murid-murid yang sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka

.

.

Clek! Ding dong! Ha? Terlihat tanda peringatan low battery di pojok kanan bawah layar laptopku yang terlihat gambar battery yang tinggal segaris putih disertai sebuah segitiga kuning dengan gambar tanda seru di atasnya.. Mengenaskan! Begitulah isi batinku… kenapa harus disaat seperti ini! Ah, Abaikan saja!

klik klik… Klik! Ini suara mouse laptop guys! Weleh bahasaku! Bodo ah! Kulihat lingkaran biru kecil terus-menerus hanya berputar tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa huh! Aku sampai deg-degan menunggunya.. dan Owalah! Pantaslah terlantar, ternyata DVD-nya error! Ya sudahlah, copot saja! -_-'

Ding ding! Eh? Sudah jalan ya? Baru mau dicopot… Kulihat dengan hati-hati tapi seksama layar laptopku dengan kedua tanganku memegang sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang nanti-nanti mungkin bisa kupakai untuk menutupi mataku, kalau DVD ini benar merupakan DVD bokep. :3 … Bioskop t*ansTV segera dimulai…

"Cih! Jangan seenaknya bicara, kau brengsek!" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya, rambut panjangnya yang terlihat hitam pekat karena keadaan angin badai dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar, terbang kesana-kemari di suatu tempat yang tampak tak asing bagiku 'Ini cuplikan film, ya?' batinku bertanya-tanya dan aku bernapas lega karena ini bukan film bokep. Sepertinya film ini menarik! Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi belajarku, mencoba bersikap santai layaknya nonton dorama.

"Apa maksudmu seenaknya! Hinata itu… memang anakku!" ucapan seorang wanita lagi yang juga terlihat seumuran dengan wanita pertama membuatku kaget bukan main. A-apa? I-ini… Cepat-cepat aku klik replay.

"Cih! Jangan seenaknya bica…" pause! wanita ini, seperti tidak asing? Mata merah ruby-nya menyala ditengah petir yang terus menyambar. Tampak se-seperti… Matsuri? Tidak! Matsuri memiliki rambut yang pendek sebahu dan wanita ini juga terlihat sudah setengah baya. Yang aku tau, Matsuri hanya memiliki seorang ibu.. Apa mungkin… Ugh! Hinata~ jangan berburuk sangka dulu! Ini pasti hanya film! Yah! Film! Dan.. kebetulan saja ada yang bernama Hinata! Yah! Ke-be-tu-lan!

Aku klik bagian play, dan "…ra, kau brengsek!" wanita pertama menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa maksudmu seenaknya! Hinata memang…." Pause! Orang ini.. tampak seperti, seperti… se-seperti.. ah! wanita yang waktu itu! Aku mendelik kaget melihat wanita yang sudah sangaaaat ku cari dan lama tak ada kabarnya ini. I-ini… pastilah bukan film! Dan tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes…

**Flashback : on**

Saat aku kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar, aku akhirnya berhasil masuk ke kelas A, setelah di kelas 1-4 selalu di kelas B,, di Konoha Elementary School per-rombel terbagi menjadi 3 kategori kelas, yakni kelas C, B, dan A.. Yang membedakan adalah tingkat kepintaran masing-masing individu… Dan inilah, saat pertama kali aku akrab dengan Sakura-chan yang waktu itu selalu membelaku jika aku diejek 'Minimum Hyuuga' karena tubuhku dulu yang hanya sekitar tinggi bahu teman-teman sekelasku.

Pada pertengahan kelas 5, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat tua seperti Neji-niisan menghampiriku saat aku sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman dekat sekolahku, karna waktu itu aku sedang menunggu Sakura-chan yang sedang latihan lomba dokter kecil.

"Ka-kamu.. Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya ragu, aku yang waktu itu masih kecil takut-takut kalau dia adalah penculik hanya bangkit dari dudukku dan siap-siap ambil jurus kaki seribu andalanku. Tapi, dengan sigap pula, wanita itu memegang pergelangan tanganku erat. Saking takutnya, waktu itu aku hampir menangis.

"Jangan menangis sayang, cukup katakan ya atau tidak saja.. Kamu anak kedua Hyuuga Hiashi-sama?" tanyanya dengan pandangan sayu yang cukup meyakinkanku untuk mengangguk pelan. Dan dia langsung saja memelukku erat.

"A-anda si-siapa?" tanyaku setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku.. Ibumu sayang…" ujarnya mantap lalu memelukku lagi.

A-apa?! Tidak mungkin! Setahuku, ibu kandungku meninggal saat melahirkanku, ta-tapi… Jika benar dia ibuku.. Syut! Grep! Aku langsung memeluknya erat. "Okaachan… hiks" gumamku sambil menangis dipelukan okaachan. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura-chan lalu berjalan-jalan bersama orang asing yang mengaku sebagai okaachanku ini.. Dia benar okaachanku atau bukan, aku bisa memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan okaachan saja sudah sangat senang.

.

.

"Oniichan.. Hinata boleh Tanya sesuatu?" ujarku ceria, pada Neji-niisan yang sedang melepas sepatunya saat pulang dari sekolahnya, waktu itu Neji-niisan sedang duduk di kelas 1A di KIHS.

"Tentu, mau Tanya apa?" jawab Neji-niisan dengan senyumnya yang biasanya sangat mahal itu sambil mengacak rambutku pelan

"Okaachan itu.. orangnya seperti apa, sih?" tanyaku yang masih 10th to the point sambil mendaratkan pantatku di sofa dekat Neji-niisan duduk.

"Hmm seperti apa ya? Cantik, berambut panjang yang indah jika melayang-layang terkena angin malam, lembut, ck,, tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-katalah! Eh?" jawabnya sambil menerawang mungkin membayangkan wajah ibu, tersenyum sesaat, lalu menunduk sedih sambil menghela napas.

"Ehmm… Neji-niichan, benarkah okaachan meninggal karena melahirkanku? Tapi tapi tapi kenapa oniichan atau otousan belum pernah mengajakku ke makamnya?" tanyaku dengan polosnya yang waktu itu berharap kalau niisan akan berkata jujur kalau ibu masih hidup dan aku berharap wanita tadi benar-benar ibu kandungku.

"…." Tak ada jawaban

"Ne-neji-niichan?" tanyaku tak sabar lagi

"Eh? Aku lapar! Ayo makan, Hinata!" ajaknya seolah lalu ngacir ke dapur tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.. Apa-apaan itu! Aku menidurkan tubuhku di sofa berukuran sedang itu. Okaachan… ciri yang Neji-niichan katakan kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya cirri semua ibu… Ah bodo amat! Yang penting sekarang aku punya seorang okaachan…

.

.

1 hari, 1 minggu, 1 bulan sudah aku punya okaachan, dan selalu jalan-jalan bersamanya setelah pulang sekolah, entah kenapa.. okaachan tidak mau bertemu dengan otousan dan Neji-niichan… Beliau juga memintaku merahasiakan bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang berada di Konoha. Tapi ya.. Sepandai pandainya Sandy Cheeks melompat, pasti akan kembali ke bikini bottom lagi, pepatah apa ini?! Bodo! Yang pasti lama-kelamaan Neji-niichan curiga padaku yang selalu pulang terlambat dengan berbagai alasan tidak jelas seperti menolong Dora menemukan danau buaya dan gunung tertinggi yang bisa bicara, menolong Steve memecahkan petunjuk dari blues, menolong seorang nenek, seorang tukang bubur yang katanya sudah haji, gadis berkerudung merah, gadis bersorban, seekor kucing, anjing, ayam, bebek, kuda, kambing, sapi, semut, ular, kupu-kupu, capung, ikan cupang, ikan lele, ikan mujaer, ikan kakap (ada ya?) bahkan segerombol keluarga katak yang semuanya akan menyeberang jalan dan yang paling tidak mutu adalah menolong The Tobilor-moon and the gank (sailor moon) menyelamatkan bumi dengan "Kekuatan Bulan". Nahloh? Kebanyakan ngayalnya ya, kan?!

Back to story,

Dan ternyata Neji-niichan benar-benar sudah curiga padaku, dia sampai menjemputku setelah tepat jam pulang sekolahku berdering seolah dia memiliki mata-mata di sekolahku. Dan sejak itu pula, wanita itu tak terdengar kabarnya lagi... Dan beberapa hari kemudian terdengar kabar, seorang wanita berambut coklat tua panjang yang segala ciri-cirinya mengarah ke orang yang selalu aku panggil Okaachan tewas terbunuh di tanah lapang tak jauh dari Konoha-city.

**Flashback : Off**

Dan apa mungkin ini… DEG! Jantungku terasa sesak, setelah sekian lama (6th) tak terdengar kabar.. Jadi..ja-jadi benar.. I-inikah okaachan? Oh my! Tapi… (kembali focus pada layar laptop) aku tidak boleh begitu cepat menyimpulkan.. Dan dengan tangan bergetar aku meng-klik tanda Play sekali lagi.. Sementara mataku terus saja mengeluarkan isinya aka air mataku sendiri…

Wanita bermata ruby menunduk sepertinya menangis, terlihat jelas tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau berlambangkan bunga sakura dengan agak bergetar.. Lho? Kok agak tidak nyambung? Kenapa wanita ini tiba-tiba menangis? Kamera penyuting gambar(?) perlahan menghadap ke kiri, tempat dimana okaachanku berada, dan dia telah… tertusuk oleh pisau yang sama seperti yang dibawa wanita bermata ruby.

DEG! Dadaku kembali sesak, hawa panas tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam diriku.. Laptopku-pun mati secara tiba-tiba.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Okaachan.. terbayang waktu waktu berhargaku bersama okaachan.. satu bulan yang sangat berharga! Dan dengan mudahnya aku melupakannya! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Siapa… siapa yang bisa membantuku?

.

.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Huh! Hal seperti itu! Aku pasti dapat nilai sempurna nantinya!"

"Cita-citaku adalah menjadi kapten tim basket yang terkenal, lihat saja suatu hari nanti!"

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku!"

Naruto-kun? Kenapa kata-katanya terdengar begitu jelas.. Tapi… Kalau Naruto-kun jadi aku… apa yang akan dilakukannya ya?! Batinku lalu berbaring di ranjang empukku, menatap langit-langit kamarku sembari memikirkan kata-kata motivasi yang selalu kudapat dari Naruto-kun…

**Hinata POV END**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang kelam untuk si bungsu Hyuuga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, sodara-sodara… Hyuuga Hinata tidak menegur Hyuuga Neji yang seperti biasa sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunyanya. Hinata hanya melewati Neji dengan tampang datar yang sama seperti Neji, dan yang ada dipikiran Neji adalah 'Wotde! Gue dikacangin?! Apa coba salah gue!? Bahkan pamitpun tidak?! Why?' *OOC kumat

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di depan gerbang rumahnya, menunggu Kiba menjemputnya tetap dengan tampang datar yang nggak Hinata banget. Tatapannya terlihat jelas dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

CKIIT! Suoro opo iki? Mobel ngerem ndadhak sodara-sodara.. He?

"Hey, hati-hati baka no otouto!" bentak seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Neji, anak kuliahan? Iya! Dia adalah Inuzuka Hana, kakak tunggal Inuzuka Kiba yang juga merupakan alumni KIHS kelas A.

"Elleh! Sekarang gaya bicaranya juga disama-samain Itachi-niichan.. Dasar!" ejek si adik yang pagi-pagi sudah kena sembur, dan yang nyembur tadi malah jadi memerah wajahnya mendengar nama Uchiha Itachi. Oooh~ *author ngikut blushing

"Ayo! Hina-chan!" ujar Kiba mengabaikan kakaknya yang sedang melamun.. atau merenung? Bodo!

Dan Hinata hanya menatap Kiba sekilas, masih dengan tampang datar lalu masuk ke kursi belakang mobil milik Kiba atau Kak Hana? Hayo tebak… *author ditendang

.

.

Di kelaspun sama saja, Hinata diam seribu bahasa membuat Sakura, Ino dan Shion heran.. Tapi tampak pula sepasang mata berwarna biiiiiiiiip (disensor dulu untuk sementara! Haa?) memandang Hinata sekilas lalu berbalik sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tersirat banyak makna didalamnya.

.

.

***Skip time* author kehabisan ide -_-'**

TENG TENG!

Hinata hanya menghela napas singkat saat tahu jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Dia memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas masih saja dengan tampang datar, dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kelas mengabaikan ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi menanyakan 'ada masalah apa, hina-chan?' membuat Ino, Shion, dan Sakura hanya menatapnya sampai menghilang di balik pintu

Dan entah kenapa, kakinya menuntunnya berjalan menuju lapangan basket di dekat aula sekolah. Dan disanalah seseorang yang dipikirkan Hinata semalaman berada…

DUK! DUK! PLUNG!

"Yak! Satu point untuk Namikaze Naruto!" teriak si rambut duren ceria yang dengan mudahnya menangkap bola basket yang tadi masuk ke ring dengan tangan kanannya tanpa melihat bola basket itu. Satu, dua, tiga, … , dua puluh enam.. tak selemparan-pun(?) lambungan dari pemuda Namikaze yang gagal masuk ring. Si mata lavender perlahan mendekat masih dengan tampang datar yang semakin lama jadi terlihat membosankan. Satu kali bola Namikaze masuk ring, satu langkah pula si lavender mendekat.

DUK! DUK! DUK! DAK!

"Ah, sial! Padahal sedikit lagi!" keluh pemuda bermata biru safir itu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan gerakan slow motion yang gak banget anak tunggal presiden Minato itu menghadap belakang, niatnya hendak mengambil bola basket yang tadi gagal masuk ring dan memantul jauh ke belakangnya. Tapi, seorang yang tampak tak asing baginya telah memegang bola itu dengan kedua tangannya. *hahay! Yang ini benar-benar pasaran sangat! Mirip banget ama sinetron Indonesia ya?! Harap maklum ya, readers… masalahnya saya asli orang Indonesia…* Opo hubunganne jal?

"Hinata?" ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi setengah kaget melihat gadis yang selalu dianggap aneh oleh Naruto itu lalu berlari mendekatinya.

Entah sihir apa yang diajarkan Harry Potter pada Naruto (Harry:kok gue dibawa-bawa?!), Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya beberapa jam terakhir ini, melepas bola basket di tangannya dengan gerakan slow motion minus delapan dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto seperti biasanya lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding lapangan basket itu, dan yah! Sesekali mengintip lah…

"He? Kali ini apa salahku? Aku bau ya?" gumam Naruto watados sambil mencium ketiaknya sendiri.. *Spongebob : Hey! Itu lelucon gue, dodol!*

'Na-naruto-kun… Kenapa.. ke-kenapa aku bisa…Huh! Bertatap muka dengan Naruto-kun saja…Aku tidak berani, bagaimana nanti dengan Matsuri? Eh atau bukan.. Tapi, waktu itu di kelas hanya ada 4 anak. Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai-kun.. Kurasa bukan.. Mereka… ah pokoknya gak mungkin! *author kehabisan ide lagi* Pasti Matsuri! Lagipula Matsuri mempunyai seorang ibu… Kesimpulan konyol! Kalau aku minta pendapat Naruto-kun.. Tidak! Kurasa aku malah akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri… Aduuh.. Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Hinata panjang kali lebar atau bisa disebut konflik batin? Entahlah!

.

.

Tik tik tik waktu berdetik.. (author nyanyi), ralat! Semenit sudah Hinata termenung menatap induk burung.. entah burung apa yang bersangkar di pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi sedang menyuapi anak-anaknya (?) yang mana hal itu mengingatkannya pada induk, eh? Ibunya sendiri… Lalu kembali mengintip Naruto yang sedang sekarang Nampak sedang beristirahat dengan cara tiduran di lantai lapangan basket sekilas. 'Naruto-kun… setelah lelah, istirahat.. aku? Belum melakukan apapun sudah berfikir akan menyerah begini? Hah!' batin Hinata semakin tak karuan.

Tanpa sadar dia merogoh ponsel dirok seifukunya dan mencari sebuah nama di kontak ponselnya.. Matsuri Y.. ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau aka call dengan agak begetar….

_4lay, anak layangan nanananana lebay dilihatnya jijay (author gak hapal)_

Dalam batin Hinata 'Iuh! Ring back tone-nya gak nahan! Bikin greget!' -_-'

"Hello?" ternyata diangkat! Tapi tetep dengan gaya 4lay ala Matsuri

"Temui aku di atap gedung sembilan!" balas Hinata singkat lalu menutup segera ponsel flipnya dan segera berlari ke atap gedung Sembilan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya mengamati burung Naruto (eh? Kurang kata "dan" sisipin sendiri ya?! Author males ngeditnya! *Mo-modus?)

.

.

"Oh, akhirnya datang juga… Mau apa kau?!" Hinata yang buat janji, tapi Matsuri yang sudah lebih dulu sampai, dan seperti yang sudah Hinata perkirakan, Matsuri menatapnya tajam seolah tak percaya gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang terkenal pendiam itu menelponnya dengan sinis tanpa gaya gagap seperti biasanya.

"Matsuri… Aku tau sekarang…" ucap Hinata to the point dengan gaya angkuh yang sekarang jadi terlihat sangat mirip dengan Neji, kakaknya

"Tau apa?" Tanya Matsuri dengan watadosnya yang ditandai dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tetap dengan nada santai.

"Kau punya ibu?" Hinata balik bertanya masih dengan tatapan mematikan (katanya)

"S-semua orang pasti punya ibu!" jawabnya dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget, namun segera kembali datar seperti biasanya

"Aku.. hanya ingin kau jujur padaku.. Apa ibumu itu… pernah terlibat dengan… kasus criminal atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Hinata yang lebih terlihat mengintrogasi Matsuri.

"Apa maksudmu?! Dan… Apa pentingnya juga aku memberitahumu?" balas gadis bermanik ruby itu datar lalu berkacak sebelah pinggang (?) dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"Cih!" Hinata berde_cih _pelan lalu…..

"Kau! Taukah kau! Ibumu itu… ibumu… s-sudah membunuh ibuku!" bentak Hinata seraya berlari mendekati Matsuri lalu mencengkram kerah jaket berbulu milik Matsuri dengan sekuat tenaganya, sementara yang dicengkram hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu berapi-api menatapnya dan itu malah membuat mental sang pencengkram aka Hinata menurun, takut? Mungkin? Atau bukan? Mungkin? Hoi! Mana yang bener!

Perlahan cengkraman Hinata melemah… dan itulah kesempatan Matsuri untuk mendorong Hinata agar menjauh darinya.. dan berhasil! Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan jarak tiga langkah dari Matsuri… Dan Matsuri dengan gaya angkuh yang tak mau kalah dari Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya pada kerah jaket berbulunya, bekas cengkraman Hinata. Membuat Hinata memalingkan pandangannya dikarenakan apa? Malu mungkin ya? Entah?! *dibakar massa

"Perlu kau ketahui, hay Hyuuga! Aku memang membenci ibu yang selalu mengatur-ngatur hidupku!" jeda sejenak "Tapi, dia tetaplah ibu yang harus selalu kuhormati… tak seorangpun boleh menuduhnya seperti itu…" jeda lagi "…dan kau! Tau apa mengenai ibuku! Kalaupun benar ibuku membunuh makhluk yang kau sebut 'ibumu', apa kau akan membalasnya dengan membunuhku… atau ibuku?" jeda lagi lagi "Sepertinya itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!" jeda lagi "karna…" Matsuri menggantung kelanjutan kalimatnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong kanan jaketnya.

"Kaulah yang akan mati!" ujar Matsuri menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu menodongkan sebuah pistol yang tadi diambilnya dari saku jaketnya tepat lurus ke arah dada kiri Hinata

DEG!

"D-darimana… Da-darimana… kau dapatkan benda itu?" Tanya Hinata kali ini kembali ke logat gagap khasnya.

"Kau lupa? Aku seorang aktris! Dan… bahaya selalu mengikutiku! Sebenarnya, ini adalah ide 'bodoh' ibuku… Cih! Ternyata berguna juga, ya! Dan kau, akan jadi orang pertama yang menjadi saksi percobaan pertamaku… Bagaimana?" ujar Matsuri sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajahnya

DEG!

'Apa aku.. akan mati? Secepat inikah? Oh… siapapun.. tolong aku…' batin Hinata bergejolak, matanya terpejam menunggu keberuntungan yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi padanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan tangisnya yang mungkin akan segera keluar, kakinya terasa begitu lemas untuk berlari atau sekedar menghindar dari tempatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Hah! Kurasa aku harus menguji kecepatan dan mungkin ke-te-pa-tan peluru pistol ini dahulu…" ujar Matsuri menegaskan kata ketepatan agar membuat mental Hinata semakin drop kepada dirinya sendiri mungkin.. Mungkin? Bodo! Yang pasti dia mengarahkan pistolnya menuju langit dan…

DOR!

"Perfecto!" gumam Matsuri lirih sambil menyunggingkan senyum sadisnya

Sementara itu,

"Itu tandanya" seorang gadis bersurai oranye panjang dengan tai lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya bergumam kepada seorang temannya tak jauh dari atap gedung Sembilan, atau lebih tepatnya atap gedung tujuh.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa harus dia… Tapi,.." jeda sejenak "Hiruko! Panggil dia!" ujarnya lagi pada gadis yang dipanggilnya Hiruko, sementara yang disuruh hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil ponsel dari rok seifukunya.

"Maki! Bantu Matsuri!" perintah si rambut oranye aka Matsusima Amaru kepada seseorang gadis berkacamata serta bersurai coklat tua sebahu yang diketahui bernama Kuriyama Maki

"Hai!" jawab Maki lalu segera berlari menuju atap gedung Sembilan

.

.

.

"Kau siap? Hyuuga?" ucap Matsuri seraya menurunkan pistolnya kembali ke arah dada kiri Hinata…

"Satu…" Matsuri mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang bertujuan agar ujung pistolnya tepat sasaran dan hal itu juga semakin memojokkan Hinata

"Dua…" CKLEK! Sesuatu berujung runcing telah terlihat diambang pistol

"Mati kau!"

SPLASH! *slow motion mode : on

JLEB! Sebuah jarum menusuk dada seseorang… Sebuah dada bidang yang agak berotot dan pastilah bukan dada Hinata… Melainkan…

"Ga-garaa-sama?" ucap Hinata heran nan lirih

Tampak jelas di hadapan Hinata, Rei Gaara, sang actor dari kelas 2A yang sebenarnya tak begitu dikenalnya roboh dengan bibir sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kearah Hinata sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan dengan gerakan slow motion yang menyedihkan.

.

.

**Breaking News : "Konichiwa, mina-sama… Berita terbaru datang dari seorang tokoh sampingan yang gak penting-penting banget dari animanga 'NARUTO'! Dikarenakan salah tanggap.. Shizune-sama memberikan baby oil bermerek ****** ke dalam rongga hidung Tonton, babi kesayangannya yang juga bintang sampingan animanga 'NARUTO', untuk mempertajam indra penciuman Tonton, beliau(?) salah mengartikan Baby oil menjadi Babi Oli… Sekian berita garing panpik minggu ini.. sampai jumpa pada chapter panpik ini selanjutnya…" **#Krik krik krik *lucu? Kagak! Garing? Kagak! Gosong? Iya!

.

.

"Outsider?!" ucap Matsuri lirih tapi terdengar oleh Hinata yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Rei Gaara

Hinata mendekati tubuh lemah Gaara yang tertusuk semacam jarum yang sepertinya diolesi cairan berwarna ungu lalu menghadap Matsuri dengan tampang tak percaya Matsuri tampak cuek bebek melihat pemuda yang selalu digosipkan kekasihnya itu menjadi korban (yang katanya) pertamanya.

"M-Matsuri… b-bu-bukankah G-Gaara-sama… pa-pacarmu? Ke-kenapa kau…" Hinata tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya dengan tangan menggenggam erat bahu Gaara yang kini berada di pangkuannya

"Cih! Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang… Aku seorang aktris.. Hidup dalam dunia kebohongan dengan scenario yang dibuat oleh manusia bukanlah hal greget! Itu sudah sangat main-stream…" jeda semi-sejenak (?) karena Matsuri melihat Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Mendengar kata greget dan main-stream, yang pertama terbayang oleh Hinata adalah gambarnya Om Mad Dog yang gayanya pasti hadap serong ke kanan dengan keadaan tubuh basah penuh keringat dan itu malah membuat Hinata ingin muntah.. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… Apa hubungannya coba?!

'Dasar payah!' batin Matsuri pada dirinya sendiri

3 hari kemudian… Eh? 3 menit saja lah! *author mukul Patrick Star, salah satu staf author

"Ja-jadi… Kau hanya memanfaatkan… Gaara-sama? " akhirnya, nyambung juga… Matsuri hanya memalingkan wajah sambil berde-'cih' pelan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu?! Daripada mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu… lebih baik, kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri dulu…" tegas Matsuri lalu mengarahkan pistol yang masih setia di tangannya kea rah jidat Hinata… Alis Hinata kini saling bertautan(?), sorot matanya kini sungguh-sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya… Lebih tepatnya, dia memandang Matsuri dengan penuh benci.

Melihat itu, Matsuri sedikit menurunkan pistolnya yang kini menghadap persis ke bahu kanan Hinata, dan SPLASH! JLEB! Jarum yang tak jauh beda dari jarum pertama (yang mengenai Gaara) kini bersangkar di bahu kanan Hinata.. Sakit! Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata… reflek, dia menggenggam erat bahu kanannya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam bahu Gaara.

"Memasang kuda-kuda yang baik saja kau tak bisa.." jeda sejenak, kata-kata itu… mengingatkan Hinata pada ayahnya… lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri 'Kenapa?! Kenapa… bahkan Matsuri juga mengataiku seperti itu?! Sebegitu lemahnyakah aku?' sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya yang kini membasahi tubuh Gaara

"… kau menyebut dirimu… Hyuuga?" itulah kata terakhir dari mulut Matsuri yang sempat terdengar oleh Hinata sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup dan pingsan disamping tubuh Gaara…

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

"GAARA-SAMAAAAAA~" Eh? Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan- kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan kulihat saja! banyak pohon cemara~a~a~…. #plaked! Kulihat ruangan yang sangat tak asing bagiku… Sebuah foto atau lebih cocok dibilang poster berukura meter eh? Kegedean deh ya? 1 x 1,5 meter aja kalau gitu! Dengan gambar seorang bapak-bapak berambut coklat panjang dan seorang anak laki-laki bermodel & berwarna sama dengan sang bapak-bapak sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil yang mungkin sedang duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak dengan rambut pendek berwarna indigo yang nampak sangat-sangat familiar untukku… Tunggu dulu! Ini dikamarku? Kok bisa? Apa semua itu…mimpi? Terasa… sangat nyata! Huh… tapi untunglah itu semua hanya mimpi… soal Naruto-kun.. Matsuri… dan Gaara-sama… Huuuh.. Menghela napas panjang membuat perasaan jadi lega..

Yap! Saatnya kembali ke kehidupan biasa! Segera aku lompat dari ranjang nyamanku, mandi dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi kutolong … Deg! Oh iya! Aku tak punya ibu… Lagu kanak-kanak ternyata bisa bikin nyesek juga! Tidak-tidak tidak! Aku tak boleh berkutat pada masa lalu yang kelam seperti itu lagi! Terus melangkah melupakanmu, lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu… Lho? Gak nyambung lagunya ya? Bodo amat! *OOC kumat

.

.

"Ohayou.. Neji-niisan…" sapaku ceria pada Neji-niisan yang sedang membaca Koran tentang berita olah raga yang kulihat head-line-nya bertuliskan "**Hikari (16****th****), sejarah baru Master Karate Konoha telah muncul kembali dari Klan Hyuuga" **eh? Hyuuga Hikari? Belum pernah denger! Saudara jauh ya? Ah, bodo amat!

"Hn!" jawabannya.. sama sekali tidak berubah

'Ugh!' gerutuku dalam innerku.. entah aku tujukan pada siapa?!

.

.

**# Skip time # entah yang ke berapa kalinya.. tapi sungguh, Yuki kehabisan ide.. T..T**

Dari parkiran mobil…

"Hey! Kemarin cemberut saja! Sekarang tampak sangat bahagia… ada apa denganmu? Howow! Hanya rasa.. yang tak terungkapkan tapi mengapa.. kau tak berubah…." Nyanyian Kiba terhenti melihat Hinata dan orang-orang yang berada disekitar parkiran pingsan dengan sangat tidak elitnya, eh betewe… liriknya bener gak sih tuh? Punyanya peterpan itu lho… Masa kecil oh~ masa kecil *Yuki ngelamun

"Hehe… maaf, kiba-kun… Aku hanya sedang bahagia saja.. Aku suka mimpiku tadi malam…" ujar Hinata sambil menyambut uluran tangan Kiba

"Ngimpiin aku ya?" Tanya Kiba dengan logat manja seperti anjing pada pemiliknya

"Gak mungkin!" jawab Hinata seraya memukul kepala Kiba sampai rada benjol, kok jadi kayak Sakura ke Naruto dari animanga utama 'NARUTO' ya? Ya ya… namanya juga besplent! :p

"A-du-du-duh…" gerutu Kiba disepanjang lorong dari parkiran menuju ruang kelas 2A sambil terus-terusan memegangi kepalanya dibelakang Hinata yang masih tampak senyum senyum gaje sendiri

"…bagaimana perasaan Matsuri-sama, ya?" pembicaraan segerombol anak-anak kelas 1 dengan volume yang cukup keras berhasil menyadarkan Hinata dari aktivitas gajenya yaitu senyum-senyum sendiri

"Matsuri…" Hinata bergumam pelan "…ada apa, dengannya?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sangat pelan

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap ada seseorang yang cukup ia kenal untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi hingga Matsuri menjadi tema gossip minggu ini. Dan jalan terang yang ditemukan Hinata adalah terlihatnya suatu papan yang biasa digunakan untuk menempel pengumuman telah dikerubungi banyak anak. Reflek Hinata berlari kesana, sementara Kiba cuek saja dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas 2A

.

**Hinata POV**

DEG! Terlihat jelas gambar seorang laki-laki berambut merah bertato kanji 'Ai' di jidat kirinya tergolek lemas di ranjang VVIP rumah sakit Konoha dengan memakai alat bantu pernapasan (yang author nggak ngerti namanya) sebagai head-line sebuah majalah terkemuka dengan judul **"**_**Rei Gaara, actor utama film ***u** **__**ditemukan **__**tertusuk jarum beracun diatap gedung Sembilan Konoha International High School!"**_

"Gaara-sama?" A-apa ini? Cih! Apa yang te-terjadi?! Gaa-gaara… Apa i-itu bukan mimpi? Ti-tidak mungkin…. Ini pasti kebetulan…

Drrrtttt drrrrrrtttt drrrrrtttt, eh SMS? Kubuka ponsel flipku… dan from : Nomor tak dikenal ; Teks : "INI SEMUA SALAHMU, HYUUGA HINATA… KAU PENYEBAB SEKARATNYA REI GAARA-SAMA… SALAHMU! SALAHMU!"

DEG! A-apa-apaan ini? Tanganku bergetar selesai membaca pesan pendek itu, apa maksudnya ini? Jelas-jelas Matsuri yang melakukan itu! Ke-kenapa aku yang harus dinyatakan bersalah?! Neji-niisan, Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun… tak bisakah kalian membantuku kali ini?

"Matsuri-sama… itu Matsuri-sama…." Eh? Itu dia… sang tersangka! Ya! Untuk kali ini saja! Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain, seperti yang kemarin Sakura-chan bilang "Aku juga butuh kehidupan layaknya kalian.. Hihi, maksudku senang-senang menikmati masa-masa SMA kan?", aku tidak boleh merepotkan mereka lagi! Yah! Aku harus berani!

Anak-anak yang semula mengerubungi mading kini beralih mengerubungi si tersangka aka Matsuri.. Cih! Aku… harus memberi tahu mereka! Siapa sebenarnya Matsuri! Yah! Aku!

Kuberanikan diriku mendekati gerombolan yang kudengar beberapa kali sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mencekik wanita sialan yang disebut-sebut pacar dari Rei Gaara sebagai contoh : "Matsuri-sama… kuatkan dirimu, ya.." komentar innerku : kuatkan?! Kuatkan gimana?! Orang dia itu tersangkanya, bodoh! Contoh yang lain : "Matsuri-sama… jangan bersedih, ya.." komentar innerku : bersedih gundolmu! Dia itu tersangkanya.. lu tau kan artinya ter-sang-ka itu?! Dan segenap contoh lainnya yang hanya dapat kutulis : dan lain sebagainya

Dengan perjuangan yang cukup keras, akhirnya aku berada tepat di depan Matsuri. Dan kulihat dia menangis.. Apa? Menangis? Bukankah ini dunia nyata? Ataukah dia menganggap ini scenario lagi?! Matsuri! Sialan kau! Kulihat 'fans' Matsuri juga tampak sedih sambil berkata ini itu ini itu... ingin rasanya aku berteriak : "DIA INI TERSANGKA! TERSANGKA! TERSANGKA! TERSANGKA… YANG TELAH MENYEBABKAN GAARA-SAMA KRITIS SEPERTI ITU! AKU! HYUUGA HINATA! ADALAH SAKSI DARI KEJADIAN ITU SEMUA!" namun sayang, nyaliku tak sekuat itu…

Aku merutuki diriku yang pemalu ini, tidak berguna, tidak berarti! Tidak mampu membela orang yang telah mati-matian melindungiku…. Apa?! Apa yang salah?! Aku.. harus berani! Yah! Ayo Hyuuga Hinata! Serang dia!

Dengan masih tertinggal sedikit keraguan, kulangkahkan kakiku… semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengannya.. kucengkram sweter berbulunya dan kudorong dia dengan sekuat tenagaku hingga dia jatuh terduduk dengan jarak tiga langkah dariku… Apa ini? Dia sama sekali tidak melawanku? Dan dengan gerakan slow motion dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sedari tadi..

"Hyu-hyuuga-san…" kulihat memang air matanya masih mengalir cukup deras.. dan puppy eyes mode? Dia mengiba? A-apa yang terjadi dengannya? "Aku seorang aktris…" terbayang lagi wajah meremehkan yang menyebalkan itu ala Matsuri.. Yah! Dia aktris! Tapi, aku tidak mungkin akan menghajar orang yang mengiba padaku.. aku.. tidak tega! Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memalingkan wajahku saja…

"Hyuuga-san… sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" ucap seorang pemuda yang tertulis 2C di seragamnya, yang pasti dia adalah fans Matsuri!

"Ya! Jangan menambah beban Matsuri-sama…" ujar seorang lagi dari kelas yang sama

Dan semuanya kini ikut-ikutan mencelaku.. kulihat beberapa gadis membantu Matsuri berdiri… Apa?! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku.. kenapa aku begitu bodoh?! Kuterobos gerombolan itu dan berlari tanpa bisa membendung air mataku…

Di komik cewek, disaat-saat seperti ini pasti akhirnya pada nangis di toilet… okeh! Karena aku juga cewek.. ke toilet aja lah, nangisnya! *sempet-sempetnya mikir gitu?! ._.a

CKLEK! Oh my?! Kenapa di toilet ada dia juga?! Terlihat jelas seorang berambut coklat tua sebahu dan bermanik hitam yang tampak sedang mengelap lensa kacamatanya di wastefel berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, karena dia sekarang memang menatapku juga dengan pandangan mengiba… Ih! Apa dia ini juga artis?! Ingin rasanya kubentak dia sambil berkacak pinggang "Ape lu liat-liat! Gue tau semua rahasia lu dan wanita sialan temen lu itu?!" tapi yah.. sekali lagi mentalku berhasil menghalangi hal itu agar tidak terjadi!

Dia memasukkan kain pembersih kacamata itu ke saku roknya lalu berjalan pelan mendekatiku yang memang sedang mematung tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.. sampai dihadapanku dia berbisik "… Hinata-san, tolong maafkan Matsuri, yah…" jeda sejenak yang membuatku punya kesempatan mengeluarkan innerku yang terus-terus mengomel 'Maafkan bathokmu?!'

"…dia seperti itu karena dia kesepian, meskipun dekat dengan orang yang dia sayangi, dalam hal Matsuri adalah ibunya… tapi jika dia selalu ditinggal bekerja dan bekerja itu takkan ada artinya! Aku benar kan?" Maki mengakhiri kalimatnya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari toilet

Sementara aku? Aku termenung mendengar keterangan yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu meyakinkan dari Kuriyama Maki, salah satu dayang wanita sialan. Ibu… ibu, ya? Tunggu dulu! Aku ingat sesuatu! Aku segera berlari keluar toilet bahkan keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju tempatku tumbuh dan berkembang sedari bayi hingga saat ini atau lebih gampangnya rumahku sendiri.

**Hinata POV END**

**.**

**.**

"… Tak kusangka Hinata seberani itu!" ucapan yang terdengar meyakinkan dari si landak kuning milik kelas 2A berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura di depan pintu kelas 2A

"Yah! Salah kalau aku mengira Hinata itu gadis pendiam!" si landak kuning atau lebih sering dipanggil Naruto itu berucap lagi namun kini dengan nada yang lebih santai, sementara yang diajak ngobrol aka Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Chouji cuek-cuek saja melanjutkan aktivitas pribadi masing-masing yang tak perlu author jelaskan lagi, Kiba mana? Entah mampir kemana..

Yang bereaksi malah Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati meja Naruto. Dengan pandangan serius ala Sakura yang sebenarnya memaksakan diri mendekati meja Naruto yang semeja dengan Uchiha Sasuke, padahal sang Uchiha tampak cuek bebek melihat kedatangan nona photogenic semester pertama itu.

"Naruto… Ada apa dengan Hinata?!" Tanya Sakura dengan nada meyakinkan sambil mngerutkan alis pinknya

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Sejak kapan disitu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya

"Aku Tanya! Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?!" tegas Sakura semakin penasaran dan sedikit melebarkan matanya

"Eh? Etto… kamu belum tau? Dia…

***author males ngetiknya.. kalian juga pasti udah tau kan, readers?**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Hinata sudah sampai di rumahnya…

Langsung menuju kamarnya mengutak-atik laptop yang masih terbuka.. dan ditemukanlah sesuatu yang dicarinya! DVDnya! 'Ja-jadi… semua itu bukan mimpi? Ga-gaara-sama…. Ka-kaachan….' Demikianlah batin Hinata bergejolak sambil memeluk DVD itu erat

'A-apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' Hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi, terisak sejadi-jadinya mengingat tak ada seorangpun dirumah kecuali dirinya dan melupakan kegiatan rutinnya yaitu sekolah tanpa menyadari kekhawatiran Sakura dan Kiba yang sudah menghubungi ponsel Hinata entah berapa ribu eh? Lebay amet ya? Berapa ratus aja deh!

"Melindungi orang yang berharga seperti apapun fisiknya, itu adalah suatu kewajiban bagiku!" terbayang wajah Naruto dalam pikiran Hinata, dan itu membuatnya berhenti menangis dan merenungkan sesuatu

.

.

_Turururu turururu tururururu *ala iklan coca cola #payah! gak elit beudtH! Author korban iklan.._

Entah keberapa kalinya ponsel Hinata berdering, tapi kini yang tertera bukanlah Kiba I. ataupun Sakura H. tetapi Hana I. yang membuat Hinata tidak berani mengabaikan panggilan itu..

"Mo-moshi-moshi…" jawabnya parau

"Dimana kau?!" Tanya Inuzuka Hana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hana-neesan, kakak tunggal Inuzuka Kiba

"…" Hinata tak menjawab

"Ada masalah, ya? Ceritalah sama neesan…" bujuk Hana lembut

'Benar juga!' Hinata sedikit berekspresi kaget, mematikan ponselnya lalu berlari entah kemana dengan masih menggunakan seragam seifuku lengkap namun tanpa tas dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan membuatnya tampak seperti sadako kesasar di pagi hari

Sementara dari seberang telepon, Hana hanya menggerutu gak jelas…

.

.

Semenit kemudian…

TING TONG

Terdengar nyaring suara bel dari mansion Inuzuka membuat beberapa pelayan Inuzuka kaget karena jarang-jarang jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi begini ada tamu.. dan seorang berambut hitam panjang yang dikucir kuda dengan tato segitiga merah khas Inuzukalah yang membukakan pintu itu.

"Hinata?" betapa kagetnya sang sulung Inuzuka melihat Hinata terengah-engah dengan rambut acak-acakkan yang nggak Hinata banget itu..

"Ha-Ha-Hana hosh nee… hosh.. hosh… neesan… Bu-buat aku…" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya melihat wanita setengah baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu pelayan keluarga Inuzuka mengulurkan segelas air putih untuknya.

"Te-terima kasih…" ujar Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat lalu meminum air itu dengan sangat nggak elit seperti orang yang sudah 2 hari nggak minum

"Ayo! Masuk dulu lah!" Hana merebut gelas kosong itu, memberikannya pada pelayannya, dan sebenarnya bermaksud menggeret(?) Hinata agar masuk ke dalam, tapi Hinata menolak dan melanjutkkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus

"Hana-neesan! Buat aku menjadi seperti karakter Hinata Road to Ninja dalam movie serial 'NARUTO'! Aku mohon!" tegas Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk memohon *dia promosi, ya?

Beberapa penjaga kebun yang kebanyakan pria langsung tepar seketika dengan darah keluar dari hidung mereka.. sementara para pelayan wanita menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dengan mulut menganga, Inuzuka Hana berpikir … 'Kalau dia mampu berlari sendiri kesini, dengan penampilan gak banget seperti ini, kenapa aku harus bilang "tidak"?'

**To be Continued**

**Haloha readers setia (may be?), M****aaf ya kalau ceritanya rada atau mungkin malah sangat membingungkan… namanya aye juga newbie… first fanfic ini first! Inget ya?! F-I-R-S-T! *Gak ada untungnya diinget! Abaikan saja!**

**Yakin deh, seyakin-yakinnya orang yang yakin… apadeh?! Pasti pertanyaan yang paling banyak muncul adalah : **"Ada hubungan apa Hinata dan Gaara? Kenapa Gaara yang melindungi Hinata? Padahal Hinata dan Gaara sendiri belum pernah dapat Hint sama sekali?"** Ya, nggak ya nggak?**

**Yang Yuki minta Cuma satu, RnR serta Follow yah (bagi yang minat)! Terus terang Yuki seneng banget waktu tau ada 1 follower… Kyaaa~ gak nyangka! Makasih banget sama kak Ajie Bagas sudah mau follow fanfic nista karya Yuki… *plakked! Sok enom lu, Yuki!**

**Oya chapter prolog kemarin, pen name ane Konan d'akatsuki, yah ganti Koizumi Yuki karna ane lebih suka dipanggil Yuki… hehe,…. *alas an yang mencurigakan!**

**Bingung? Tinggal Tanya aja lewat review… gampang kan?! Bilang gampang atau kugampar?! *maksa**

**Okeh! Sudah cukup ane kayaknya nyeloteh di chapter ini, bye bye, readers…**

**\^o^/**


	3. Chapter 2 : Miss Photogenic

"Hana-neesan! Buat aku menjadi seperti karakter Hinata Road to Ninja dalam movie serial 'NARUTO'! Aku mohon!" tegas Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk memohon

"Road to… Ninja?" Hana bergumam pelan setengah berpikir, 'ni anak demam ya?'

Beberapa penjaga kebun yang kebanyakan pria langsung tepar seketika dengan darah keluar dari hidung mereka.. sementara para pelayan wanita menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dengan mulut menganga, Inuzuka Hana berpikir … 'Kalau dia mampu berlari sendiri kesini, dengan penampilan gak banget seperti ini, kenapa aku harus bilang "tidak"?'

**^^ Sisi Gelap Si Gadis Lavender ^^**

**Author****: ****Park Hyun-Lee d'Koizumi Yuki**

**Rated****: T (may be?)**

**Genre**** : ****Friendship/Family/****Crime/****Tragedy/****Drama /Romance/Mistery/Little ****Minimum ****Humor*****marukbanget***

**Pairing : Multi pair (?)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast :**

**Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke,****Namikaze Naruto,**

**Haruno Sakura,****Yamazaki Matsuri**

**Other Cast :**

**Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Hana, Koizumi Shion, Uchiha Sai,**** Rei Gaara**** Matsusima Amaru, Kuriyama Maki, Asagiri Hiruko, (sopo meneh iki?! Pembantu setia.. eh? Maksude**** bespren.e Matsuri OC) ****dhe eL eL**

**Summary :**

**Terungkapnya misteri kematian sang ibu membuat ****Hyuuga Hinata****, seorang gadis yang semula lugu, naïf, dan pemalu merubah total penampilan dan kepribadiannya… Dengan ****Inuzuka Kiba**** dan ****Haruno Sakura**** sebagai pendukungnya, ****Rei Gaara**** dan ****Hyuuga Neji**** yang melindunginya, ****Uchiha Sasuke**** sebagai partner, serta ****Namikaze Naruto**** yang secara tidak langsung sebenarnya adalah pendukung terbesarnya... Mampukah Hinata membalaskan dendam**** sang ibu**** pada ****Yamazaki Matsuri****, seorang gadis misterius yang berp****r****ofesi sebagai model dan aktris remaja yang diketahuinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian sang ibu? Tak lupa bonus humor garing dan little romance yang entah siapa yang akan menjadi pairing sang tokoh utama….**

**Warning :**

**Chaptered/Series Fic, AU, ****ER Naruhina, ****kebanyakan**** Sasuhina, ****Kebanyakan chara (hamper semua chara Naruto aku pake)****, ****Alur maju-mundur dan rada membingungkan, ****Beta Fic****, OC, OOC****ness tingkat tinggi****, Typo(s) selalu bergentayangan****, humor sedikit dikurangi, mari kita mulai serius!**** IDE PASARAN****,**** oya…, newbie, nih yang paling penting deskripsi kurang, lebih keliatan seperti komik ****yang dipaksa ****dinovelkan (?)**

**(-3-)****'**

**Note :**

**Maaf bila mengecewakan, beberapa tokoh saya ubah posisinya :**

**Neji (22th), kakak kandung Hinata**

**Hanabi (15th), adik sepupu Hinata**

**Menanggapi repiu yang kemarin-kemarin :**

**Oya, untuk Yuko-san : Sepertinya humor gak bisa dihilangin deh, masalahnya Yuki ini orangnya humoris *plakked! Hehe, Yuki ngebuat FF ini sedikit banyak terinsprirasi animanga ori, disana kan waktu perang aja ada humor-nya, kenapa Yuki enggak? Yuki nggak bisa kalau serius-serius terus, menurut Yuki, itu bakal membosankan,,, Betewe, pen-name kita hamper sama ya? Yuki ; Yuko … :3**

**Pingki : hehe, di animanga ori pair-nya juga banyak kan? Malah nggak keitung tuh jumlahnya… :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Doun laik, dount raidh!**

**CHAPTER 2 : Miss Photogenic**

TENG TONG TENG TONG TONG TENG TENG TONG *Bel tanda pulang sekolah

"Yes! Akhirnya!" ujar gadis bersurai softpink sebahu dengan wajah sumringah sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya dengan semangat membara

"Hei! Tak biasanya kau ceria mendengar suara bel pulang?" Tanya seorang bermanik aqua dengan tampang bosan yang juga sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan ogah-ogahan

"Mau gimana lagi… Hari ini, aku akan ke rumah Sasuke-kun, dan bertemu orang tuanya! Aha~~ Calon mertua…." Sakura merona membayangkan dirinya makan malam sambil tertawa riang di rumah Sasuke bersama dengan orang tua dan kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi

"Cih! Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, forehead! Lagipula kau kesana ha-nya untuk keperluan ngebuat makalah dari Kakashi-sensei itu, kan?!" sahut Ino tak mau kalah dengan mempertegas kata 'hanya'

"Haha! Lucu sekali! Daripada memikirkan bagaimana me-sra-nya aku dengan Sasuke-kun nanti… lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana ke-me-sra-an-mu dengan si pemalas, Shikamaru dan si gendut, Chouji, Ino-pig!" Balas Sakura tak mau kalah juga dengan menegaskan kata me-sra sambil tertawa mengejek ketidakberuntungan Ino sekelompok dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji

"Sialan kau?! Yah… Walau digimanapun juga.. Sasuke-kun tetaplah mi-lik-ku! Benar-benar jahat, Kakashi-sensei! Telah memisahkanku dengannya! Uhuhuhuhu…" Ino jeda sejenak sambil nangis Bombay lebay.. "…dan juga… jangan lupakan Naruto! Ahahahahahaha" sambung Ino yang langsung tertawa sejadi-jadinya membuat Shion yang sedari tadi menyimak perdebatan Sakura dan Ino memasang tampang semi-tertawa (?) melihat Ino yang seperti mempraktekan lagu anak-anak jaman Yuki dulu .. kurang lebih gini liriknya, readers "Bar setu, minggu… Bar nanges, ngguyu!" simple banget kan? Wah! Dulu dijaman Yuki TK-SD, lagu ini pasti bakal dinyanyikan jika ada salah satu temen yang nangis agar mereka ketawa lhoh! Dan yah! Entah kenapa selalu berhasil! Ini lagu pake bahasa jawa! Nah! Kalo bahasa Indonesia itu begini … "Setelah Sabtu, Minggu… Setelah menangis, tertawa!" Hare? Kok jelek amet yah kalau ditransletin? Ah Bodo?! Pasti ada dua pertanyaan yang sekarang mengganjal di hati readers, iya nggak iya nggak? Pertanyaan pertama, catat ya! "Apa hubungannya?" Pertanyaan kedua : "Kapan ni panpik lanjut?!" *author curcol

Okeh! Lanjooot… :D

"Hey! Aku punya ide! Gimana kalau Sasuke-kun buat aku aja!? Adil kan?" sahutan santai dari Shion sukses membuatnya kena dua jitakan sekaligus dari Ino dan Sakura, tunggu dulu! Tokoh utama kita terlupakan! Kemana dia?!

"Huuh… Waktunya tinggal seminggu ya? Menentukan siapa yang menjadi object photogenic tuh, ternyata susah yah?! Padahal aku sudah berkorban merekomendasikan diriku sendiri, tapi dengan tegasnya langsung ditolak sama tuh si pemalas sialan! Dia malah bilang Kuriyama Maki lebih cocok! What the?! Masak seorang Yamanaka Ino dibanding-bandingkan sama tuh pembantu nenek sihir sialan! (read : Yamazaki Matsuri)" Ino menopang dagunya bosan dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya lebih kurang author ukur 5cm, bayangkan itu!

Sakura hanya bergumam kecil "Ugh! Aku lebih setuju pendapat Shikamaru!", sementara Shion memegangi benjol di kepalanya, dan…

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Kenapa dari tadi diam terus sih?!" celetuk Ino lagi yang menurut beberapa guru Bahasa Indonesia hal ini dinamakan mendominasi percakapan (eh? Dalam hal ini words!) sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata yang duduk tepat didepannya

"E-eh? A-aku harus pergi!" Hinata yang akhirnya ter-expose kembali menghilang berlari keluar kelas…

"Akhir-akhir ini, dia bersikap aneh…" komentar Shion masih menatap pintu tempat Hinata keluar dengan tampang khawatir

"Sejak… Matsuri itu, ya?" Tanya Ino juga dengan tampang khawatir.

"Hallah! Hinata pasti baik-baik saja! Kalaupun punya masalah, dia pasti cerita ke kita, kan?" hibur Sakura sambil menggendong ranselnya lalu bergumam dengan wajah penuh kemenangan "…selamat menangisi keberhasilanku mendapatkan Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino dan berlari juga meninggalkan Ino yang tampak berasap dengan wajah merah tanda marah, sementara Shion sudah menyiapkan seember air yang sepersekian detik yang lalu author Yuki kasih, takut-takut si Ino terbakar api cemburu.. (?)

'Hinata… Ada apa denganmu?' batin Sakura khawatir saat berjalan menuju parkiran dimana Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menunggunya

.

.

Sementara Hinata…

"Hosh hosh hosh…." Terengah-tengah berlari dari KIHS ke mansion Inuzuka

"Hina-chan… Kurasa kau memaksakan diri…" ujar Kiba yang menyambut Hinata didepan mansion ditemani seorang maid yang membawakan segelas air putih untuk Hinata

"Mana Hana-nee?" Tanya Hinata tegas setelah menghabiskan air putih itu dan memberikan pada maid itu dengan kasar

"Ugh!" Kiba hanya bisa menggerutu melihat Hinata yang mulai sangat menghayati peran Hinata Road to Ninja itu langsung berlari kedalam mansion Inuzuka tanpa permisi dulu pada sang bungsu Inuzuka.. Namun, sepesekian detik kemudian Kiba menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh arti..

.

"Hana-nee… Aku siap!" teriak Hinata yang disambut tatapan aneh dari beberapa maid Inuzuka yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu berukuran 10 x 17 meter itu, sementara sang tuan rumah aka Inuzuka Hana sedang menonton televisi 35 inch milik ruang tamu keluarga Inuzuka dengan gaya anggun bak seorang putri

Hinata langsung mematung, merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu. Sementara Hana tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata. Sementara para maid itu kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Hina-chan… Kalau ditatap seperti itu saja membuatmu risih… lebih baik kau hentikan apa yang sedang ingin kau lakukan… sekarang!" tegas Hana sambil merangkul Hinata dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu Inuzuka yang bercorak segitiga merah itu

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, yah! Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hana-neesan… Tapi kalau berakhir seperti ini, prolog dan chapter 1 yang Yuki post nggak berarti donk?! Terus Yuki ngapain buat ngisi liburan? Nganggur? What the?! *plakked

Hana menghela napas panjang… menatap adik tunggalnya yang kini tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dengan bersandarkan sofa tempat Hinata duduk lemas sambil memejamkan mata disertai alisnya yang berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"T-ti-tidak! Aku pasti bisa, neesan!" tegas Hinata mantap sambil menatap tepat lurus kearah mata hitam Inuzuka Hana yang tampak sedikit kaget dengan tatapan meyakinkan Hinata… Huft! Author selamat dari ancaman pengangguran! :3

"Kau yakin? Kau dibesarkan dalam klan terhormat yang terkenal tenang dalam bertindak… Siapa yang tau kalau kau hanya akan…. Ugh! jangan bertindak semaunya sendiri seperti ini, Hinata…" nasihat Hana-neesan kali ini tidak mempengaruhi jalan pikiran Hinata yang sudah seperti Sasuke dalam animanga ori… Yah, jujur! Inspirasi author kebanyakan dari manga asli! Eh?! Baka! Malah buka rahasia! *author nepok jidat sendiri

"Tidak, neesan! Ini juga demi klanku!" jawab Hinata mantap sambil memukul meja ruang tamu Inuzuka dengan agak keras yang membuat Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"…." Hana memijat pelipisnya, sebenarnya dia juga rada bingung, apa hubungannya antara masalahnya dengan Matsuri dengan klan? Kalau untuk keluarga kecilnya yang terdiri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Neji, dan Hinata sendiri mungkin iya… tapi kalau untuk klan apa tidak terlalu lebay?

"Mm… Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Tapi.. aku hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk melatihmu… Pastikan gunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya… dan juga…"

"A-arigatou Gozaimasu!" ujar Hinata bersemangat sambil membungkuk 45 derajat ditambah senyum lima jari yang diam diam dipelajarinya dari Naruto membuat Yuki, Kiba, dan Hana bergidik ngeri

"Huh! Yare-yare… Libur kuliah yang kudapat hanya 10 hari, kini hanya tersisa 7 hari… dan harus kuhabiskan dengan melatih orang lain… Huft!" Hana bergumam pelan yang diakhiri dengan menghela napas pendek dengan gaya agak dipaksakan

"Go-gomenasaiyo!" ujar Hinata cepat sambil menunduk 90 derajat saking merasa bersalah telah mengganggu masa liburan Hana neesan

"Cih! Pelajaran pertama gagal!" tegas Hana setengah bergumam sambil menutup mata dan bersedekap meremehkan, sementara Kiba dan Hinata menatapnya heran

"… kata 'maaf' tidak diterima!" lanjut Hana yang kini menatap Hinata tajam, membuat Hinata menunduk takut sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saking tajamnya tatapan Hana yang memang tampak seperti ingin membunuh Hinata, Kiba hanya mengerutkan kening dengan pandangan bingung

"Seorang Hinata Road to Ninja tidak mungkin meminta maaf, kan?" kini pandangan Hana melembut

"E-eh? Ha-hai! G-gomen—" dep! Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, hamper saja dia meminta maaf lagi

"Mm… logat gagapmu itu… bisakah kau menghilangkannya juga?" Hana mulai dengan nada serius lagi, sementara Kiba memutar bola matanya dan berlalu meninggalkan kakak dan sobatnya agar yah! Mungkin lebih serius saja

"A-akan… Akan kuusahakan!" jawab Hinata, meski masih agak gagap tapi paling tidak sudah cukup tegas untuk Hana yang kini nampak tersenyum maklum

Dan pelatihanpun dimulai….

.

.

.

Dan seminggupun berlalu…. *Cepet bener!?

Senin pagi di mansion megah Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji tengah sibuk mengikat tali sepatu yang sudah tak perlu Yuki tuliskan lagi mereknya. Dan seperti biasa pula sang ayah telah berangkat terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pergi!" terkesan singkat tanpa basa-basi seperti yang biasa dilakukan, Hyuuga Hinata hanya melewati kakak tunggalnya bahkan tanpa meperlihatkan wajahnya. Sang kakak sedikit mengerutkan alisnya dan bergumam pelan "Dimulai dengan menghilangkan kosa kata 'maaf' yang menjadi khasnya selama seminggu terakhir ini, sampai tiba-tiba berpenampilan seperti itu setelah menghabiskan libur akhir pekan di tempat Inuzuka…. Hh! Apa yang dilakukan Hana padanya?!", Hyuuga Neji menghela napas pelan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Kamu keliatan cantik banget, Hina-chan!" sambutan pagi Kiba sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya tepat kearah wajah seorang gadis berpandangan tajam yang bibirnya sedikit dipoles dengan lipgloss, berpakaian seifuku press-body yang membuat aura sexy yang sebelumnya tertutupi oleh seifuku longgarnya terpancar. Yah! Inilah Hyuuga Hinata sekarang… tidak hanya penampilannya yang berubah, tapi gaya bicara dan bahasa semua berubah… Maka itu author beri judul The Darkness of A Lavender, karena menurut Yuki…. *_dep! Yuki dibekap Hinata_, "Heh! Pergi lo?! Ini fict judulnya juga gue?! Ganggu pemandangan tau nggak sih lo?!" *_Hiks! Tega! Yuki lari ke kamar mandi, ah!_ "Lari-lari aja, lo laporan ato nggak ama gue juga gak ada untungnya buat gue?!" *_QAQ_

"Sudahlah!" jawab Hinata (yang sudah kembali ke fic) secara singkat padat dan jelas lalu langsung nyelonong masuk ke mobil Kiba yang tampak pundung merasa tak dihargai. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Kiba segera masuk ke mobilnya sebelum 'mungkin' kena jitak dari Hinata baru yang 'mungkin' saja lebih sadis dari cara Sakura ori-manga menjitak Naruto ori-manga

BRUMM WUSH~ Sampai! Gile bener! Jaraknya berapa meter?! 0.0a

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Hinata berjalan dengan anggun bak Matsuri kedua menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 gedung Sembilan, dengan Kiba dibelakangnya yang sekarang tampak seperti pengawal pribadinya. Terlihat beberapa murid yang dilewatinya sepanjang penjalanan menuju gedung Sembilan tampak berbisik-bisik dan hal itu hanya diabaikan saja oleh Hinata.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Beberapa anak kelas 1 tampak berlari mendekati Hinata yang tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, sementara Kiba hanya menatap anak-anak kelas 1 itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hinata-oneesama…. Apa sih rahasia rambut berkilaumu itu?" Tanya seorang gadis bermana ungu dengan rambut kuning yang berkepang dua , terlihat di seifukunya bertuliskan 1B

"….." Hinata memegang rambutnya sendiri sambil membatin 'hah? Ada apa ini?!', Kiba dibelakang hanya memandang hal itu dalam diam sambil tersenyum penuh arti serta membatin 'ternyata sudah diumumkan ya?'

**Hinata POV**

"Hey, Hyuuga-san… Tak kusangka jika kau berpose seperti kau jadi tampak sangat manis lho…" eh? pemuda ini kan yang…. "Hyuuga-san… sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" terbayang wajah pemuda yang merupakan fans Matsuri kamvret yang pernah mencelaku saat di chapter 1… dan sekarang dia memujiku? Dasar remaja labil! Eh, tapi tunggu dulu?! Kenapa aku dipuji?

Sret! Kutarik kerah baju fans Matsuri itu dan kupandang tajam kedua matanya… dan dengan nada sedikit memaksa, aku menggeram "Apa maksudmu?!"

"… kau tampak lebih cantik dilihat dari dekat…" dia menyipitkan matanya dengan wajah merah merona khas seorang pemuda ABG jaman sekarang membuatku jadi ketularan merona karena dibilang cantik olehnya, tapi aku segera sadar akan posisiku saat ini… Seperti kata Hana-neesan "Jangan lengah saat kau dipuji!"

"Heh?! Aku Tanya?! A-da-A-pa-I-ni?!" kutegaskan kata ada apa ini agar dia mau bicara…

"Miss Photogenic memang gelar yang sangat cocok untuk onee-chan… Uh, cantiknya kalau sedang marah…" pandanganku tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak tak asing untukku, yah! Anak ini… Sarutobi Konohamaru, anak kelas 1A yang juga merupakan pacar dari Hyuuga Hanabi, sepupuku "…kira-kira Hanabi tahun depan bisa jadi kayak one-chan nggak, ya?" lanjutnya lirih tapi masih cukup terdengar olehku, dengan wajah sedikit merona

Kulepaskan kerah baju anak kelas 2C tadi, dan bergumam pelan pada Konohamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku… "Miss….. Photogenic?" yang disambut anggukan mantap dari Konohamaru

Segera aku menerobos kerumunan anak-anak tak penting ini, berlari ke mading utama KIHS yang berada di serambi depan gedung utama. Dan benar saja… terpampang jelas head-line news mading minggu ini yang diberi judul "**Hyuuga Hinata (2A), Miss Photogenic semester 3**", bergamparkan diriku sendiri yang tampak sedang menyelipkan anak rambutku ke belakang telinga dengan wajah penuh keringat dan alis tertekuk yang yah kuakui lumayan cantik poseku disini, sementara di pojok kanan bawah bertuliskan **author : Kelompok 6, 2A**… Tik tik tik *loading* Ya?! Pasti dia! Ini pasti kerjaannya Kiba-kun! Yah, memang semua tugas-tugasku minggu ini sudah Hana-neesan serahkan pada Kiba-kun dengan alasan agar aku bisa focus dengan pelatihanku, tapi apa-apaan dia seenaknya menjadikanku object photogenic kelompokku sendiri, mana dia nyolong-nyolong fotoku lagi! Sialan tuh bocah, awas saja kalau ketemu… Nih, si Shino pasti juga hanya terserah-terserah aja atas keputusan Kiba-kun… Grrr~

"Eh? Hinata! Selamat ya!" Belum juga selesai menggerutui apa yang dilakukan Kiba-kun, sebuah suara malah…Eh, tunggu dulu! Su-suara ini kan… DEG! Dan dengan gerakan patah-patah yang masih diperparah dengan efek slow motion, aku menghadap kearah suara itu yang tepat berada di kananku… Oh my! Ternyata benar dia! Yang tampak khas dengan senyum lima jari yang sampai membuat kedua matanya tertutup rapat serta pemuda bermata onyx dibelakangnya yang Nampak sedang menatap heran posterku di mading

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" eh? Apa ini? Aku gagap lagi? Oh, jangan lagi! Tak perlu ditanya, sekarang pastilah wajahku sudah merona… Tidak! Terlalu banyak orang disini… Aku harus kuat! Tapi senyumnya…. Ugh! Apa yang harus kulakukan, kami-sama…..

"Kau cantik kalau seperti ini!" ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk gambar diriku di head-line news mading itu, DEG! Naruto-kun… bilang aku cantik…. Mimpi apa aku semalam… Eh? A-aduh, aku harus tenang! Yah! Hei rona wajah, menghilanglah! Dan… Aissh, sepertinya gagal! Wajahku masih terasa panas, menguap bahkan! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus pergi dari sini!

"A-Arigatou-n-ne…." Ujarku seadanya dan segera menyelinap dari gerombolan yang 'mungkin' masih pada tidak percaya kalau kandidat awal yaitu Miss Photogenic semester 1 dan 2, Haruno Sakura dan Yamazaki Matsuri, digantikan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata.. gadis Hyuuga lugu nan pemalu yang terkadang dilupakan, entah oleh teman, adik kelas, kakak kelas, bahkan guru-guru…. Ugh! Itu sungguh menyebalkan!

**Hinata POV END**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, dari jendela lantai 2 gedung kesenian yang berada tepat di kanan gedung utama, dua gadis yang sama-sama berambut coklat tua menatap gerombolan yang masih mengerubungi mading dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Jadi… Hinata-san yang jadi miss photogenic itu, ya?" ujar si gadis yang berkacamata dan bergaya rambut kriting gantung dengan nada kagum yang lebih gampangnya kita sebut saja Kuriyama Maki

"Ya… Dan.. bagaimana…menurutmu?" timpal gadis bermata ruby dengan memberi jeda pada setiap katanya dengan nada datar tanpa menatap yang mengajak bicara

Maki memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku rok seifuku-nya lalu menatap langit seperti memikirkan sesuatu, si gadis ruby atau lebih gampangnya kita sebut saja Matsuri menatap Maki dengan pandangan datar menunggu jawaban

*hening….

"Maki! Matsuri-san!" sebuah teriakan cempreng yang ternyata berasal dari seorang berambut oranye dengan tai lalat kecil dibawah mata kirinya yang tengah berlari dari berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Maki dan Matsuri

"Hosh hosh hosh!" si gadis oranye aka Matsushima Amaru ngos-ngosan walau tak terlihat setetespun keringat dari pelipisnya

"Hey hey… kenapa?" Tanya Maki dengan tampang khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Amaru, sementara Matsuri Nampak cuek cuek saja

"A-ano… Hosh hosh… kalian liat hosh jepit rambutku hosh yang ada kupu-kupunya itu, nggak?" tanyanya dengan tampang watados

"Kau… kemari hanya untuk itu?!" timpal Matsuri dengan nada sinis sambil menatap Amaru tajam

"A-aku m-mengganggu, ya?" Tanya Amaru takut-takut sambil setengah menundukkan wajahnya

"Matsuri!" kini giliran Matsuri yang ditatap tajam oleh Maki, dan hanya dibalas de-cih-an saja oleh Matsuri sembari mengalihkan pandangannya

"Ayo, kita cari!" hibur Maki sambil merangkul Amaru yang Nampak berkaca-kaca lalu menuntunnya menuju ruang 2A, dan tak ada pilihan lain… Matsuri pun mengikuti mereka dengan pandangan tajam yang ditujukannya pada Maki

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa~ walaupun bukan aku… tapi sebagai teman, aku seneng banget Hinata-chan yang jadi Miss Photogenic… Hehehe yang penting bukan nenek sihir dan dayang-dayang itu… Ahahahahaha" celetuk Ino sesaat setelah jam istirahat berbunyi sambil meluk Hinata dari belakang

"… Arigatou, Ino!" jawab Hinata singkat nan jelas dan tanpa membalas pelukan Ino

Sementara Shion dan Sakura hanya mengeluarkan setetes keringat sebesar buah salak yang terlihat jelas di belakang kepala masing-masing sambil bergumam "Lebay!"

. . .

"Mm… Bagaimana… rasanya dapat gelar itu?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuat Ino melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sakura sendu, Shion juga, sementara Hinata hanya menunduk dalam diam

"Hey.. kalian kenapa? Aku kan Cuma Tanya…. Biasa aja lah! Ehehehe" Ujar Sakura sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan, Shion masih bingung musti ngapain buat mencairkan suasana, sementara Hinata masih menunduk sambil mengerutkan alis dan menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya

"Eh eh, gimana kalau untuk merayakan kemenangan kita atas si nenek sihir itu… nanti kita ke karao…." ucapan Ino yang sebenarnya ingin mencairkan suasana terputus karena Hinata…

"Rasanya… cukup menarik!" jawab Hinata tegas sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam mata emerald Sakura kemudian memamerkan senyum yang tak kalah dipaksakan dari milik Sakura

"…ké" Ino mengakhiri ucapannya tadi dengan nada yang teramat sangat lirih sekali dan menatap heran kedua sobatnya itu

Hening seketika . . .

Hinata dan Sakura Nampak sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, sementara Ino dan Shion tampak ber-cengo ria… hanya tengok Hinata tengok Sakura tengok Hinata lagi Sakura lagi, dan begituuuu seterusnya sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi tanpa tujuan tertentu

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah…..

Hinata dan Sakura tetap teguh pendirian dalam diam mereka masing-masing, yah! Hinata yang sekarang sudah tidak mungkin melontarkan kata 'maaf' dari mulutnya, sementara Sakura… juga takkan mau meminta maaf terlebih dahulu

"Eh, ehm! Jadi nggak, ke karaoke?" Tanya Ino hati-hati sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya

"Gomenasai, Ino… Aku janji akan membantu kaasan membersihkan rumah hari ini…" jawab Sakura lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera keluar dari kelas

"Aku… ada acara!" ujar Hinata singkat nan tegas yang juga segera keluar dari kelas dengan langkah tergesa-gesa

"Ha? Shion! Kenapa mereka berdua jadi begini, sih!" ujar Ino sambil menopang dagunya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran

"…" Shion tak menjawab, hanya menghela napas panjang sambil memandang pintu utama tempat Sakura dan Hinata keluar dalam diam

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Aku melangkah gontai menuju ke gerbang utama KIHS, dan entah hanya perasaanku saja atau gimana… tapi aku merasa seperti diikuti… berkali-kali aku menengok ke belakang dan yang terlihat hanya anak-anak biasa yang yah, kebiasaan anak sekolah : Nampak bahagia mendengar jam pelajaran berakhir…. Tauk ah! Pusing aku!

"Hyuuga-san!" secara reflek aku menengok kearah suara yang memanggil namaku yang kurasa berasal dari belakangku, dan CKLEK! SPLASH! Kamera?

"Yes! Dapat! Dapat foto Hyuuga-san!" pemuda yang bertuliskan 3B itu bersorak senang, apa? Sebegitu senangnyakah dapat fotoku?! Terlihat beberapa pemuda berlari mendekatinya lalu mereka tampak memperebutkan foto itu, aku hanya menghela napas panjang saat menatap kelakuan aneh mereka

Seseorang mendekatiku, lalu tangan kanannya memegang bahu kiriku yang membuatku sedikit merinding, "Ada masalah ya, Hyuuga-san?" tanyanya dengan nada baritone khas cowok yang sebenarnya semakin membuatku merinding… dan para pemuda yang tadi memperebutkan fotoku sekarang tampak mengerubungiku dan bertanya ini itu yang membuat kepalaku semakin sakit… Perempatan kecil yang merupakan cirri khas Sakura ori-mangapun kini bersangkar di pelipis kiriku…..

Aku menyingkirkan tangan kanan pemuda yang memegang bahu kiriku tadi dengan kasar lalu menatapnya tajam "Bukan urusanmu!" begitulah caraku menjawab pertanyaan 'sok' khawatirnya dan segera keluar dari kerumunan para senpai yang entah kenapa begitu terlihat menyebalkan untukku

Ini Kiba-kun kemana lagi! Dia sering sekali menghilang akhir-akhir ini… Apa aku harus pulang dengan bus? Kutatap halte bus terdekat KIHS yang berada di seberang jalan, terlihat gadis bersurai softpink yang sama sekali tidak asing bagiku, yah! Dari 20 siswa/i kelas 2A, hanya dia, Haruno Sakura yang masih pulang pergi menggunakan bus… Dia menunduk memegang dompetnya sendiri, ha? Kenapa ya, dia?

Sakura-chan…. Aku malah ikut-ikutan menunduk merenungi kesalahpahamanku dan Sakura-chan… _"Apa menurutmu… seorang Hinata Road to Ninja membutuhkan teman_?" terbayang kata-kata Hana-neesan yang saat itu hanya dapat kujawab_ "A-Aku rasa… i-iya… Walaupun mungkin hanya seorang….", "Dan… menurutmu… siapa teman yang dibutuhkannya_?" tanyanya lagi_, "Seseorang… yang pasti ada disampingnya disaat senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin… Eh? Malah seperti janji suci pernikahan saja…." _Jawabku dengan sedikit tertawa garing yang hanya disambut tatapan aneh dari Hana-neesan.. _"Lalu untukmu… Kira-kira siapa?" .. _DEG!_ "Mu-mungkin… K-Ki-Kiba-kun_…" jawabku entah kenapa tergagap_ "Hanya dia?" _tatapan intens itu semakin membuat dadaku berdetak lebih kencang, entah kenapa,_ "Ya!" _jawabku mantap mencoba bersikap tegas_, "Dan gadis Haruno… kudengar kalian bersama sejak kelas 5 KES (_Konoha Elementary School)_?" …. "Dia… Ck! __Dia disukai oleh orang yang kusukai… Dan aku rasa, dia bukanlah temanku_!" jawabku membalas tatapan tajam Hana-neesan yang waktu itu tersenyum mendengar jawabanku seraya bergumam pelan "_… Kuharap... kata-katamu itu.. dapat kau pertanggungjawabkan, key?"_, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya

Ah sudahlah! Aku merubah 'segalaku' bukan untuk berurusan dengannya… Aku hanya perlu membalaskan dendam kaachan dan kembali menjadi Hyuuga Hinata seperti dulu! Tapi… bagaimana ya? Membunuh ibu Matsuri atau Matsuri? Tidak! Itu terlalu ceroboh dan beresiko… Jadi…..

PIP PIP PIP, SMS? Ah paling juga Kiba-kun!

Ku keluarkan ponsel flipku dari tas selempangku dengan ogah-ogahan… Huh! Ternyata hanya dari operator! Demen banget sih, tuh operator biiiiiiip SMS gue mlulu tiap hari! Gerutu yang yah kuakui cukup gila!

Open From : biiiiiip ; Msg : "Yamazaki Matsuri, artis papan atas yang belakangan ini tampak sering disorot karena tragedy menyedihkan dari actor Rei Gaara, entah kenapa tampak…" Cih! Belum selesai isi SMS itu kubaca… langsung kututup ponsel flip-ku itu dengan kasar, Apa-apaan nih, operator! Kenapa harus wanita sialan itu!

Tik tik tik… Selama semenit aku masih setia berdiri dengan gerbang utama KIHS sebagai sandaran, kulihat Sakura diseberang juga masih setia memegang dompetnya… Bodo ah! Kubuka ponsel flip-ku itu… dan kubaca lagi tapi kali ini sampai akhir "Yamazaki Matsuri, artis papan atas yang belakangan ini tampak sering disorot karena tragedy menyedihkan dari actor Rei Gaara, entah kenapa tampak sedang menunggu sesuatu di kantor pos utama kota Konoha… Untuk tahu lebih lanjut mengenai perkembangan kehidupan Yamazaki Matsuri, silahkan balas SMS ini dengan mengetik REG spasi Matsuri Y, SMS akan dikirimkan setiap 3 jam oleh papparazi rahasia kami yang senantiasa mengikuti Yamazaki Matsuri, GRATIS untuk 2 minggu pertama, tarif normal hanya ¥20/sms. Info hub : 1234567XXX" Ini benar tidak ya? Hmm… Tak ada salahnya dicoba, kan?

Ku-stop sebuah taxi yang entah kebetulan atau tidak pas berada didepanku, "Kantor Pos Konoha, jiisan!" ujarku yang sudah siap di dalam taxi itu, "… cepat, ya!" lanjutku sambil menyerahkan selembar uang ¥10.000 (_aku anggap __1 = Rp 100_), "Ambil kembaliannya!" lanjutku (lagi?) berharap agar dia akan benar-benar cepat, takut tuh makhluk (read : Matsuri) keburu pergi lagi

WUSH~~~~…. NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIk! Gile, kayak roket, bro!

.

.

Kulihat disetiap sudut deretan kursi tunggu yang mayoritas berwarna sama dengan baju pegawai, warna amplop, warna dinding, warna sepeda motor, warna helm, sepatu dan bahkan warna rambut para pak pos yang sering kutemui yaitu warna ORANYE yang aku tak tau juga apa maksudnya… Itu dia! Di pas pintu keluar seorang berambut coklat tua yang berseragam seifuku khas KIHS berjalan malas dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah amplop berwarna oranye berukuran sedang… Reflek aku segera berlari mengikutinya…

BRUK! Oh Shit! Aku menabrak seseorang sampai terpental kembali ke belakang, sementara orang yang ternyata juga berseragam KIHS itu tersungkur ke depan… BRUUM! Aisssssh, Matsuri pasti sudah pergi… Siapa lagi ni orang!

**Hinata POV END**

.

.

Beberapa orang yang masih tampak menunggu panggilan dari pak pos menatap dua orang pemuda/i yang tampak mengelus pantat dan jidat masing-masing dengan pandangan heran : 'Anak-anak remaja jaman sekarang hobi ya, main kejar-kejaran di kantor pos?' demikian kira-kira batin mereka

Hinata dan seorang yang ditabraknya segera berdiri, sang pemuda membalikkan badannya dan secara bersamaan keduanya berteriak "Hey kau! Hati-hati kalau ja—" tik tik tik "lan…" lanjut keduanya bersamaan lagi

'Hyuuga… Hinata?' batin si pemuda

'Uchiha… Sasuke?' batin si pemudi

'Ha?' batin para readers *plaked!

**To be Continued**

**Aneh ya? Hehe… piis aja deh, ya!**

**Dalam kesempatan ini, Yuki hanya ingin menyampaikan : "Kalau bingung repiuw aja?! Gitu aja kok repot! Dan yang kemarin-kemarin dah repiu, arigatoune!"**

**Sudah ya, pay pay**

**\^o^/ *bof**


End file.
